


Pregnancy Scares (That Aren't Just Scares)

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hormones, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Possesive Bucky, Possesive Tony, Pregnant Steve, Protective Team, Steve Feels, Who's The Daddy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's an Omega that has a hard time submitting to Alphas. He finds an Alpha he can submit to, and he shares his heat with him. Then the Alpha gives him the cold shoulder, and Steve starts going out with another Alpha. After a few months, Steve starts to feel strange, and his first Alpha comes back to claim him. Too bad Steve's already taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was an 'uppity' Omega, as most put it. He just couldn't submit to Alphas, no matter how much he wanted to. It got his ass kicked up between his shoulder blades pretty often, at least when he had been smaller and sickly. Everything changed last year when he'd had his growth spurt and filled out, gaining nice muscles from working out and joining the cheer squad (no Omegas were allowed on sports teams, except for volleyball, tennis, golf, and cheer/dance team.) Steve desperately wished he could submit to Alphas. He wanted to bond, have that wonderful connection between another person to where they could finish each other's sentences and know exactly what the other needed without speaking word, like his friend Clint had with his Alpha, Phil. The other problem, though, was that almost no one caught his eye. He didn't think a lot of people were attractive, smart, funny, or that nice balance of sensitive and masculine. He'd tried being with a female Alpha, her name was Peggy, but he found he wasn't attracted to girls, period. He'd always had a crush on Tony Stark, the most popular kid in school, but he was, in Steve's opinion, out of his league. Steve just prayed that sometime soon, a really good Alpha would show up and sweep him off his feet. Steve sighed. He was such a hopeless romantic.

Steve sat in his first period art class. They were working with oil paints during this unit, and Steve was glad. He loved painting. He was working on a woodland scene, and he had just started working on the skyline, when he heard the door open and Principal Fury walked in with a brunette boy with a bad-boy look about him. He looked at Steve and Steve found himself blushing. 

"Principal Fury, good morning. Is this a new student?" he art teach, Ms. Danvers, asked. 

"Yes, Ms. Danvers. He should be on your roster. Bye." Principal Fury said, walking out the door. 

"Welcome to AP Art III. We're working with oil paints on this unit...go take a seat by Steve Rogers over there. He's my best student-he can explain everything to you." Ms. Danvers said warmly, pointing to the table where Steve was sitting. 

"Cool. Thanks." The boy said, sitting across from Steve at the table. Steve didn't even look up. 

"Hey." The boy said, resting his head on crossed arms. 

"Hi." Steve said, looking up into the boy's brown eyes. 

"I'm James. James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky." 

"Steve Rogers. You call can me Steve. Why did you take art?" 

"Artist Omegas are always the sexiest. I guess this was a good choice on my part. I got sat by the hottest Omega in the class." 

"Oh, uhm, are you-" 

"Not used to Alphas, sweetheart?" 

"I've never-I must sound ridiculous-" 

"Nah. Its cute. You're cute. I'm surprised an Alpha hasn't bonded with you already." 

"I kind of have a hard time...submitting." 

Bucky smiled. This Steve kid was sexy and shy. Bucky licked his lips. Steve was just his type. Steve blushed as Bucky waggled his eyebrows at him. He'd never had an Alpha pay so much attention to him. Bucky brushed a piece of hair out of Steve's face, and Steve found himself leaning into the touch, enjoying the attention that he usually didn't welcome. Steve smiled warmly. 

"Hey, how would you like to go on a date with me? I'd like to hang out with you." Bucky said. 

"I'd like that, Bucky. I have to get back to work on this painting, and you should probably start working on yours, too." Steve said, smiling. 

Bucky nodded and Steve explained the project before starting work on his own again. Bucky frowned. He had no art talent. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd only taken this class to meet hot Omegas. 

_'Well,'_ Bucky thought, _'I did what I came here to do.'_

***********

At lunch, Steve sat down with his friends Clint, Phil, and Natasha to eat. He was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when Bucky came up and sat beside him. Clint glared at him, as did Phil, and Natasha just raised an eyebrow. Steve casted a sideways glance at him.

"So, Steve, if you're free tomorrow night, want to get some coffee? Or catch a movie?" Bucky asked. 

"Oh, uh, okay. I'd like that, Bucky. I can meet you at seven." Steve said. 

"I'll pick you up, Steve. Seven..ish." 

Steve giggled at Bucky and tensed up when Bucky kissed his cheek and winked at him before he walked away. Steve smiled and waved at Bucky. His group of friends looked at him, expecting an explanation. 

"Who was that?" Clint asked. 

"James Barnes. He's a new student. I met him in art." Steve said. 

"And you're going out with him Friday?" Natasha asked. 

"I figured I'd be adventurous. Besides, he was flirting with me. It kind of felt good." 

"Maybe he's the Alpha you'll submit to." Phil said. 

"I think he might be. I felt this connection when we were talking, you know? I let him give me attention. That's never happened before." 

"Well, I'm happy for you. He's hot and covered in leather; you should totally play grab-ass with him." Clint said. 

"Thanks, Clint. Your support means a lot." 

Clint smirked and reached down to grope Phil through his pants. He loved his Alpha; he hoped this Bucky guy could give Steve the same feeling. Steve had gotten his first heat at thirteen and everyone knew that as you got older, heats got more erratic and lengthy, and harder to satisfy. Now Steve was sixteen and he was coming to a point where he needed an Alpha to help satisfy his heat. Clint remembered all too well about Steve's first heart, because Clint had been a year older and already experienced with dealing with it. Clint had helped Steve through his first heat, teaching him how to use toys and finger himself. Ever since that day, Clint and Steve had been closer than ever. The lunch bell rang and the group said their goodbyes. Clint caught up with Steve because they had their next class together, and they talked until someone bumped into Steve and knocked all of his books out of his hands. Clint was about to punch the guy, but when the offender bent down to pick up Steve's books. Clint looked down at the offender, and he recognized the face. It was Tony Stark, the most popular kid in their grade and the guy Steve had been crushing on since the fourth grade. Tony put the books back in Steve's hands. 

"Sorry, Steve. Stay sexy, yeah?" Tony said, winking and doing that stupid snap and point thing. It didn't matter; it still made Steve weak in the knees. 

Tony walked away, leaving the two Omegas to walk to class. Clint elbowed Steve and smiled. 

"You're just getting all kinds of attention today, aren't you?" Clint teased. 

"Tony Stark knows my name." Steve said, his voice disbelieving. 

"I know. Come on, we're going to be late for class." 

Clint laughed and shoved Steve as they ran to Physics. 

***********

When Steve walked through the door of the apartment he and his mom shared, he was floating on cloud nine. School had been amazing, and to make everything better, his mom was already home and in the kitchen. Steve put his backpack away and ran to his mom, kissing her cheek. His mother, Sarah, smiled in surprise.

"What's got you in such a good mood, kiddo?" Sarah asked. 

"I have a date tomorrow night." Steve said. 

"With who? What happened?" 

"A new kid came into my art class today and the teacher put him at my table. He started flirting with me and he asked me out and I said okay. His name is James Barnes." 

"That's great, Steve!" 

"And Tony Stark flirted with me." 

"Are Alphas starting to notice you, Steve? I don't want to have this talk. You're still a young, developing Omega. You're my baby boy." 

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I'm not a kid anymore." 

"I know, Steve. I just don't want you bonding with someone who's going to up and leave you because they just wanted a quick fling." 

"I won't, Ma, you know that. Can we just talk about something else? Please?" 

"You have a gynecologist appointment Saturday." 

Steve groaned. He _hated_ the gynecologist. He thought only girls had to go when he was younger, but _no,_ all Omegas had to go. Sarah said it was because he had reproductive organs and a 'kitty,' as she liked to call it, and they had to make sure everything was chugging along just fine. It didn't make it any less embarrassing. Steve went to his room to avoid the conversation. 

***********

When Friday night rolled around, Steve was nervous. He kept changing clothes, fixing his hair, thinking worst case scenario could happen. He heard a knock on the door and Sarah called to Steve to tell him Bucky was there.

"I'm not ready yet, Mom!" Steve called. 

"Hurry up, you've been in the bathroom for three hours!" Sarah replied. 

_"MOM!"_

"Well, you have!" 

Steve hurried up and ran into the living room, grabbing his messenger bag. He smiled at Bucky and kissed his mom on the cheek, wanting to get out of the apartment before anything more embarrassing could happen. The last thing he wanted was for Bucky to think he was freak before they even went out on their first date. Steve smiled to himself. This was his first real date. Bucky smiled at Steve and took his hand. He pulled some flowers out from behind his back. 

"These are for you. I know roses are kinda cliché, but-" Bucky said. 

"They're beautiful, Bucky. Thank you. Let me just put them in some water real quick." Steve said. 

Once Steve had done what he set off to do, the two boys walked out of the apartment, Sarah telling Steve to be home by ten. Steve agreed and shut the door. Bucky tossed him a helmet. 

"You ever ridden a motorcycle, princess?" Bucky asked with a smirk. 

"No." Steve said nervously. 

"There's nothing to it. Just put on the helmet, get on, and hold on tight." 

Steve did as he was told and gripped Bucky tightly. They sped off, Steve laughing as he felt the cool night air on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and Steve's visit to the gynecologist. Dun dun duuuuuunnnn.... :)

For all the fuss his mother put up about motorcycles being metal death-traps, Steve loved riding Bucky's. It was freeing and rebellious and a perfect excuse to wrap his arms tightly around Bucky's waist. Every so often, Bucky would ask Steve how he was holding up, and Steve would respond enthusiastically, 'awesome!' or 'fantastic!' Once Bucky pulled into the parking lot of their destination, Steve hopped off and removed his helmet, smiling widely at Bucky. Bucky grinned back and winked.

"You did great, princess. Come on, let's go get some coffee." Bucky said, taking Steve hand. 

Steve blushed and gripped Bucky's hand. 

"Bucky, why do you call me princess?" Steve asked suddenly. 

"'Cause you are. I don't mean in the 'spoiled brat' sense, but in the 'you should be treated like royalty' sense. Its obvious most people don't do that. You're full of false confidence and fake smiles." Bucky said. 

"Oh." 

"Do you not like it? I can totally call you sex bomb or something." Bucky smirked. 

"No, no, princess is way better than sex bomb. I was just curious." 

"Curiousity killed the cat." 

"And answers brought it back." 

Bucky smiled at Steve's face, which was mischeivous looking at the moment. Bucky just shook his head and led Steve into the coffee shop. He kissed Steve's cheek. 

"I'll order, you just find us a nice table to sit at." Bucky said. 

"I'm fully capable of ordering my own drink." Steve spat, earning a look from Bucky. 

"And I said I'm going to order it for you, _princess._ " Bucky said slowly, staying very calm. 

Steve felt strange at that moment. His body was tingling with a weird sensation, one Steve had never felt before. He tried to put a name to the feeling. _Submission,_ his brain supplied helpfully. Before Steve even knew what was going on, he replied to Bucky. 

"Yes sir." Steve said quietly. 

"Good boy. Go on, I promise I'll get you something you'll like." Bucky said. 

Steve nodded and went to find a table. He sat at a booth in the back corner and pulled out his phone. He texted Clint. 

**Hey, Hawk.** Steve sente the message. A few moments mater, he had a reply. 

**Hey! How's the big date going? You okay?** Clint texted back. 

**Its going good. He's ordering coffee for me.**

 ***gasp* is my Captain starting to submit?**

 **

Maybe a little. G2G, he's coming back. 

Kk. Good luck!

**

Steve put his phone away. Bucky sat down, two coffees and two danishes in his hand. Steve immediately wanted to reach for the coffee with a lot of whipped cream and chocolate-caramel drizzle, but he instead he reached for the plain black coffee. Bucky pushed his hand away. 

"Black coffee's mine, princess. I got you the girly drink. Your friend Clint said you have a sweet tooth." Bucky said. 

"I do." Steve took a sip of the coffee, "Is there hazelnut in this? Its delicious." 

"Hazelnut, chocolate, caramel. You must having a coffee orgasm at this point." 

"You have no idea, Buck." 

"You gave my nickname a nickname. I didn't even know that was possible." 

"Everything is possible." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, really. Now, where did you move here from?" 

"Brooklyn. I like it better than Manhattan." 

"That's funny. So do I. I moved here from Brooklyn when I was ten." 

"Cool." 

The two continued to talk and drink coffee until Steve checked his watch. It was nine fourty-five. Steve had no idea where the time had gone. Steve sighed, which stopped Bucky mid-sentence in his story about how red had become his favorite color. 

"I'm so sorry, but I've got to get home. Ten o'clock curfew and all that jazz. I'll see you later?" Steve asked, standing up. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll give you a ride home." Bucky said. 

Bucky placed a hand on the small of Steve's back and led him out the door. They got on Bucky's motorcycle and headed back to Steve's apartment complex. 

Sarah was waiting up for her son. He hadn't broken curfew yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him. She didn't like the look of that Bucky kid; he looked like a rebel, and she didn't want her little boy around anyone who could be a bad influence on him. She heard footsteps outside the door and decided to open the wooden barrier. She saw her son with Bucky's tongue shoved down his throat. She sighed, making Steve's eyes snap open. He pushed Bucky away and muttered a simple 'good night' before scampering into the house. Bucky was about to walk away, when Sarah stoppped him. 

"And where in God's name do you think you're going?" Sarah asked. 

"Uh, home, ma'am." Bucky replied. 

"Let's have a little chat real quick. Come here, boy." 

Bucky turned around to face Sarah and frowned. She didn't look like she was happy, but she didn't look angry, either. Bucky stood up straight and listened to her. 

"You like my son, right?" Sarah asked. 

"Yes ma'am." Bucky answered. 

"And you know he's sensitve and still developing?" 

"Of course." 

"I want you to promise me that you will not have sex with my son until he's ready. He's able to submit to you, and that's a big deal for him, so his better judgement is shot to hell because of it." 

"I promise, ma'am." 

"Good. And James?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't you even think about hurting my son, or I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon. Are we clear?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Fantastic. Good night." 

"Good night, Mrs. Rogers." 

Bucky quickly left the scene afterwards. He was scared of Mrs. Rogers. 

*************

Steve wanted to break his alarm clock the next morning. He didn't want it to be Satuday. He didn't want to go to the gynecologist, and he most certainly didn't want to go with his mother, as much as he loved her. Steve groaned when his mother came in and opened up this blinds, letting the bright sunlight fill the room. He felt a headache coming on.

"Rise and shine, Steve. Your appointment is at noon. Go shower and shave and do whatever else you need to do." Sarah said. 

"But _mom,_ its _Saturday._ I hang out with my friends on Satudays. Do I really have to go see Dr. Kittiman?" Steve whined. 

"Yes, you do. Come on, get up, sleepyhead." 

Steve moaned as he sat up and streched, his back popping obscenely. Sarah smiled and walked into the main area. Steve picked out his clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. He trimmed up his pubic hair and showered up before getting out, dressing in jeans and a t-shirt, and walked into the kitchen to eat. He had a bowl of cereal, was still hungry, and made a sandwich. His mom looked slightly disgusted when Steve put onion, pickles, and tuna on the sandwich. 

"Are you trying to knock someone out with your breath?" Sarash asked. 

"Yeah, Dr. Kittiman." Steve said, annoyed. 

"Oh, stop. You act like going is the end of the world." 

"It is, Mom. I hate Dr. Kittiman. He's weird and I'm pretty sure he's a pedeophile." 

"You're going. And you'll start going twice a year to make sure everything down there is chugging along just fine." 

"Fine." 

"Okay then then. Let's get going; we don't want to be late." 

"Oh yeah. Don't want that." 

Sarah rolled her eyes at her son's grouchiness and simply picked up her purse before walking out the door. Steve grumbled but followed suit, locking the door behind them. Once they were in the car, they drove to the office. 

Once there, Steve flat out refused to get out of the car. Not after what Sarah had just told him. There was no way in hell Steve was getting a pap smear, there was no way in hell he was going on birth control, and there was no way in heaven or hell that he was going to tell Dr. Kittiman about his sex life (not that he had one, but still.) Sarah glared at her son, in anger and fondness. She expected Steve to be scared of going to the gynecologist, but this shit was just _ridiculous_. Sarah gripped Steve's arm tightly and pulled him out of the car and practically dragged him into the office. Steve was then cranky the whole time in the waiting room, scowling and pouting. When his name was called, Sarah dragged him to the examination room and the nurse handed Steve a hospital gown and told him to undress. Steve took it and waited for her to leave before tosssing it on the little bed type thing. 

"The faster you do as you're told, the faster you can get out of here." Sarah said. 

Steve sighed, but changed. He kept his underwear on and put the gown over it, but Sarah told him thoses came off, too. Steve took off his boxer briefs and set them with the rest of his clothes. He climbed onto the examination table and sat there, waiting. A few moments later, Dr. Kittiman came in. Steve scowled. Dr. Kittiman was an elderly man of sixty-four with gray hair and a bald spot. He had beady hazel eyes and pale skin, with cold hands. Steve shivered just thinking about being touched by the doctor. 

"Hey there, Steve. You've gotten big since the last time I saw you." Dr. Kittiman said, his voice full of joy. 

"Yeah." Steve answered, bored. 

"Well, before I start looking around below the belt, I need to ask you some questions." 

Steve nodded. 

"When was your last heat cycle?" 

"Two weeks ago." 

"And how was it? Anything abnormal?" 

"No. It was fine. A little more erratic, lasted longer. 

"Great. How about sex? Any Alphas you've let penetrate you-" 

"That's a little private, don't you think?" 

"I'll take that as you're still a virgin. That's okay, no need for a boy your age to do the dance with no pants. Nothing to be ashamed of." 

Steve blushed. He was throughly embarrassed. Dr. Kittiman asked the rest of his questions and told Steve he wasn't due for another pap smear yet (thank God,) but that he still needed to check everything out. He got Steve into stirrups, Steve's legs so wide apart that anyone would think he was some kind of whore, and the doctor pushed up his sleeves and put on a pair of gloves. Steve winced as Dr. Kittiman picked up the tools he'd need, including the one that he was going to use to keep Steve's anus open while he poked and prodded. Steve whimpered as the doctor streched him open with the tool and took a Q-tip to swab the mucus off his cervix. Steve felt like kicking Dr. Kittiman in the face so hard it'd break his pointy little nose, but refrained. He just closed his eyes until the exam was done, and when he felt the tool being removed he sighed in relief. Dr. Kittiman gave Steve a hearty slap on the thigh and smiled. 

"Okay, kiddo, you're ready to rock and roll. Go ahead and get dressed. I need to talk with your mom for a minute, so you just relax." Dr. Kittiman said, walking out the door with Sarah. Steve started to dress. 

"Mrs. Rogers, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but Steve is ready to mate. He's almost fully developed, his heat is coming every month, and he probably wants to have an Alpha. I suggest he becomes sexually active or he's going to be an absolute nightmare to be around. Oh, and he needs to be on birth control." Dr. Kittiman said. 

"I knew it was coming, Dr. Kittiman. My little boy isn't so little anymore. But he's still only sixteen. Maybe we could hold off on the sex for a little while?" Sarah asked, her voice hopeful. 

"You could, but it would make Steve suffer heats that cause pain, sickness, and possibly last for a lot longer. He'd feel awful." 

Sarah sighed; she couldn't do that to poor Steve. She thanked Dr. Kittiman, who gave her a prescription for birth control tablets and sent her and Steve on their way. She dropped the prescription off at the pharmacy and had it filled. She dropped Steve off at Clint's house after giving him a tablet to take before going back home to mourn the loss of her innocent little boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's a total dick in this chapter. You found out his true intentions, and you're going to hate him, and I'm sorry. I actually really love Bucky, and I just needed him to be like this. I apologize to Bucky, and you readers.

Steve didn't know what was going on with him. He felt crazy ever since he went on birth control. He was emotional and craving chocolate and Bucky seemed to enjoy poking his pectorals, but they hurt and were swelled to twice their normal size. Needless to say, he hadn't been a happy camper the past few weeks. He cried over everything, and he meant _everything,_ and when he wasn't crying, he was either angry or really horny. Like now, he was horny and sitting in Bucky's lap, running his fingers through thick brunette hair and kissing Bucky so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Bucky was pleasantly surprised by his boyfriend's newly found sexual confidence and welcomed it eagerly, shoving his tongue down Steve's throat happily. But as happy as Bucky was having a horny Steve giving him a lap dance, he knew that something was up and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He broke the kiss, earning an unhappy whine.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Bucky asked. 

"Nothing, other than the fact that you stopped kissing me." Steve said. 

"I'm serious, Steve. You're being...not you." 

"Oh my God. You...You don't love me anymore, do you? You're not attracted to me anymore." Steve started to cry. 

"What? No! I still love you and believe me, you're as attractive as ever, and-and stop crying, princess, please!" 

"What the hell is going on?!" Sarah asked, walking into the room. 

"Nothing, we're fine-" Bucky said. 

"Why is my son crying, James?!" 

"Its just a little misunderstanding! God, Steve, stop crying _now_!" 

Steve kept crying and ran to the bathroom. Bucky groaned in irritation. Why did Steve have to be so emotional anyway? It wasn't like he had called the blonde ugly or anything! Steve's moodiness was really grating on Bucky's nerves, and he was about to snap. Sarah glared at the young brunette and sighed. 

_'He has no idea what's gong on.'_ She thought. 

"He's not doing it on purpose, you know." Sarah said. 

"It sure seems like he is." Bucky growled. 

"He's on birth control. Its the hormones. He's on a very thin line right now. I'm thinking about taking him off of them. He's miserable." 

"He's making everyone around him miserable, that's for sure." 

"Stop being so immature. You're how old? Sixteen? Seventeen? You're the closest thing Steve has to an Alpha right now, and he needs you to be understanding and compassionate." 

> "No offence, ma'am, but what would you know about being a good Alpha? You're an Omega." 

"I'm an Alpha, James. Go apologize to my son, kiss and make up, whatever. But you will not break his heart." 

Bucky sighed and knocked on the bathroom door. He could hear Steve's pitiful sniffles and he didn't actually feel bad. He was still angry that Steve was being so emotional. Steve had been like this for a few weeks. He was triggered by the slightest thing, like Bucky's cologne or when Bucky even looked at another Omega and licked his lips. Either way Bucky didn't want Sarah to kill him, so he was going to apologize. Bucky knocked again. 

"Go away!" Steve sobbed. 

"Come on, princess. I didn't mean anything by it; I was just worried about you. You're my little Omega." Bucky said. 

"R-Really?" 

"Of course. If you come out, we can watch a movie or something. Besides, we're going to Shakespeare in the Park tonight, remember?" 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Bucky." 

"I'm sorry too, princess." 

Steve emerged from the bathroom and hugged Bucky before wiping away his tears. Bucky smiled and put his arm around Steve's shoulders before walking him to the living room. 

Later that night, Bucky laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. This was too much work for a quick lay. He thought Steve was sexy, and he wanted to bang him something awful, but all this emotional crap and the dates was getting him _nowhere._ Steve was still a blushing virgin, and Bucky thought that maybe that's why he wanted to have sex with Steve so badly. He wanted to deflower Steve, making him moan and squirm and say filthy things as he got fucked six ways 'til Sunday. Bucky knew he should feel bad that he was just with Steve for sex, but he didn't. It wasn't like he and Steve were bonded or anything. Steve wasn't much his speed for a long term relationship; he was too vanilla, too kind ad sweet and wholesome. He was just attractive and thought Bucky was the best thing since sliced bread, which made Bucky feel good. He sighed and turned onto his stomach to go to sleep. He guessed the cons outweighed the pros, but he still wanted a piece of Steve's hot ass, and he was willing to be a doting Alpha if that's what it took to get it. 

*************

A week later, Steve was feeling great-euphoric, even. His mom had allowed him to go off his birth control because of how emotional and miserable it made him, and all the hormones had cleared out, so he was his normal self again. He and Bucky were growing closer and closer, and Bucky even came to watch him cheer almost every week. Steve didn't know it would feel so good to have an Alpha to look out for him and protect him, and while it was still weird and sometimes awkward, Steve appreciated Bucky. He spent a lot of time with his friends, except Natasha, who was still building her relationship with Pepper and needed to spend a lot of time with her. He was happy for them, and he was happy for Clint and Phil, who were now expecting a child.

"Oh, a baby! How far along are you, Clint?" Steve gushed. 

"Eight weeks. My parents weren't so happy when we told them, but when I started getting sick a week and a half ago, I couldn't deny it. With how long Phil and I have been together, it wasn't a surprise. We had kind of been thinking about it. " Clint said, smiling as Phil rubbed his stomach in soft, comforting circles. 

"That's great, Clint. I'm very happy for you and Phil." 

"Thanks. I'm glad you're cool with this, because Phil and I want to make you the baby's godparent." 

"Really?! I'd be honored." 

"What's going on that's got our two pretty Omegas so excited?" Bucky asked, sitting down. 

"We're expecting." Clint said proudly as he kissed Phil's cheek. 

"Expecting what?" 

"A baby, you jackass." 

"Ah, that's where the mood swings are coming from." 

Phil growled as Bucky smirked and bit Steve's earlobe roughly. Steve pushed him away, but Bucky still nibbled at Steve's earlobe and neck. 

"Bucky, what the hell is your problem? You owe both Phil and Clint an apology." Steve said sternly. 

"Come on, princess, it was just a little joshing." Bucky said. 

"Apologize." 

"Last time I checked, I didn't take orders from a shy Omega who still hasn't been fucked." 

Steve shut up quickly and looked at his lunch. He suddenly wasn't so hungry anymore. Phil slammed his hands on the table and growled. 

"Why don't you shut you goddamn mouth and start treating Steve with respect?" Phil barked. 

"What are you? His guard dog?" Bucky teased. 

"I don't know what your problem is or if you're trying to uphold your bad boy reputation, but get over it. And if speak to _my_ mate or Steve like that again, I'll kill you, and believe me, no one will be able to find your body." 

Bucky gulped and apologized to both Clint and Steve, making up some crap excuse about his dog dying, which freaked Steve out, because he knew Bucky loved his dog, and it earned him plenty of kisses and hugs. Everyone seemed calm after that, and lunch was normal. 

During sixth period, though, Steve started to feel strange. Heat was coiling in his lower belly, and Steve was sweating and panting. The heat suddenly blossomed and it had Steve doubling over at his lab table as his stomach cramped violently. His lab partner, Sharon, was at his side immediately and she called over the teacher. Steve had tears streaming down his face and he was whimpering in pain. He'd never cramped like this before, and he was nauseous. He recognized it as his heat, but it was too intense for him to handle. He curled up when the teacher touched him, feeling like the teacher's hand had frozen his overheated body. 

"Someone help me take him to the nurse!" The teacher barked. 

Sharon helped the teacher get Steve to the nurse, where they called Sarah to come pick him up. Steve started to wail in pain once he was in the car, and Sarah ran a hand through his hair, trying to comfort Steve even a little. Once they were home, she helped Steve to his room and got him situated before she went back to the living room. She picked up her cell phone and bit her lip. Steve was suffering and he needed an Alpha to help him. The only one she knew Steve would be okay with was Bucky. She had his number just in case, and she dialed it with a sigh. 

Bucky picked up in no time and agreed to come take care of Steve. When he arrived, Sarah didn't even look at him, just pointed to Steve's room as she worried her lip and fluttered around the kitchen. Bucky entered the room to find Steve naked and crying as he rutted against the mattress. Bucky shut the door and took off all his clothes before going to the bedside. Steve looked up at him through fever-glazed eyes and whimpered. 

"You need help." Bucky stated simply. 

Steve nodded. 

"Is it okay if I help you?" 

"Yes." Steve moaned breathily, taking in the scent of Alpha pheromones filling the room. 

Bucky told Steve to turn over onto his hands and knees and Steve complied, putting his chest to the bed and his ass in the air. Bucky grinned and put his hands on Steve's hips. Steve was dripping slick, which was running down his sculpted thighs, and Bucky was about to enter him, but Steve stopped him. 

"Condom. Top drawer." Steve whispered. 

Bucky grumbled but grabbed one and ripped it open, pretending to put it on before throwing it aside and entering Steve's tight hole. Steve moaned and pushed himself onto Bucky's cock until he was balls deep. He was panting and Bucky whispered filth into Steve's ear as he fucked him hard and fast, his thrusts wild. 

"You like that, huh? You like being my little bitch?" Bucky asked huskily. 

"Oh God, _yes_!" Steve moaned. 

Bucky slapped Steve's ass, making Steve whimper in pleasured pain and shout Bucky's name as he came. Soon after, Bucky was knotting, pumping Steve full of cum. In the heat of that moment, Bucky bit Steve's neck as hard as he could, drawing blood and soaking in Steve's cry of pain. Bucky wasn't aware that he had bonded with Steve in that moment, but he was feeling so good that he didn't care. He rested on Steve's back while he was locked in, and when his knot deflated, he pulled out, lying beside Steve on the bed. He wrapped himself around Steve on instinct, since Omegas were most vulnerable after mating. Bucky smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for the next wave of Steve's heat. He'd gotten what he'd wanted-sex with Steve. 

Life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

After he heat was finished and he was clear to go back to school, Steve noticed how empty he felt without Bucky. When he had looked in the mirror this morning, he saw a large bite mark that was still healing, and he recognized it as a bond mark. He hadn't realized he and Bucky had bonded during his heat. He wasn't the only one that noticed, however, because when he walked into school, Clint ran up to him and pointed at his neck with a squeal.

"You have a bond mark! You and Bucky...no. Not with him. He's such an asshole to you." Clint said. 

"It was with Bucky, Clint. My mom called him to come take care of me because my heat was really bad." Steve said quietly. 

"He used protection, right?" 

"Yeah." 

Clint smiled and winked at Steve as he saw Bucky walk over. But Bucky walked right past him and to another boy, whom he kissed on the lips. Clint's fists clenched in anger while Steve's eyes widened. Steve felt hurt. He and Bucky were bonded! That meant Bucky was supposed to spend his time with him. Not all his time, but he definitely shouldn't be kissing other people! Steve walked over and asked Bucky if he could speak with him. He pulled Bucky aside. 

"What?" Bucky hissed. 

"I just wanted to say thank you. For being such a good boyfriend." Steve said shyly. 

"Oh God, look-we're not an item, Steve. It was just some fucking, and before that was just me trying to get into your pants. It wasn't a real thing." 

"But-But you gave me a bond mark. We-We're bonded." 

"Bonds break, princess." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Look, Steve, bonds break when a better, more suited Alpha comes along. I didn't mean to bond with you. You're not my type." 

"You're right, I'm not. Because I have emotions and morals and treat people decently, which you seem to be incapable of. I want commitment." 

Steve turned to walk away. 

"You don't have to be such a bitch about it!" Bucky called. 

Steve wanted to turn around and lash out, but he knew he couldn't. He was still bonded to Bucky, and he wanted to please him, which meant not giving any lip. He sighed and walked back over to Clint, who now had Phil by his side and was rubbing his stomach and taking exaggerated breaths. Phil looked at Steve and reached out to him to pull him close. Steve started to cry. 

"I'll fucking kill him," Clint growled, "I'll kick his punk ass from here to Budapest. He messed with the wrong Omega." 

"Clint, calm down. Its not good for the baby, and Steve needs his friends right now." Phil said, patting Steve's head. 

"What did he say to you, Steve? What happened?" 

"I just...and...he said he didn't mean to bond with me, because I'm not his type." Steve hiccupped. 

"What?!" Clint and Phil exclaimed. 

"He said that I was a quick lay and that he didn't mean to bond with me." 

Clint hugged Steve and Clint and Phil continued to comfort Steve until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. 

When Steve walked into third period, his English class, he sat down and before he even had time to get out his notebook, someone sat right on his desk. He looked up, right into the eyes of one Tony Stark. Steve blushed shyly as Tony gave him a mega-watt smile. 

"Hey gorgeous. I couldn't help but notice the bond mark on your neck." Tony said. 

"Oh. That." Steve said, his hand going up to cover it. 

"Don't be embarrassed. Its hot." 

Steve blushed a deeper shade of red. His bond mark, made by a douchebag who didn't really want him, was _hot?_ Tony winked at him before going to his own desk. Steve blushed under Tony's gaze for the rest of the period. 

Steve was so happy that it was lunchtime. After the heartbreak of this morning and the embarrassment last period, it was good to just hang out with his friends and squeal over Clint's growing baby belly. He sat down with his tray and started to eat, when someone sat down next to him. He looked over and saw Tony smiling at him. Steve blushed. Could he not blush when a guy like Tony was near him? He'd have to try it. 

"Hey sexy." Tony said cheekily. 

"Hello, Tony." Steve responded. 

"So, what are you doing Saturday night?" 

"Watching a few seasons of _Criminal Minds._ I-I don't really want to go out." 

"Can I come hang out with you? I was going to invite you to a party, but if you want to stay in, that's cool." 

"Uh, sure. I can check with my Mom-" 

"Here's my number. Just call me and tell me what she says. I'll see you later, Steve, okay?" 

Tony rushed off to sit by his other friends, leaving Steve confused. He looked at his hand, focusing on what Tony put. _'Call me, gorgeous. 308-6549.'_ Steve sighed. So much for spending time alone. Clint smiled at him. 

"He seems like he's really into you." Clint said. 

"He probably just wants to be friends. He called my stupid bond mark hot." Steve murmured. 

"It _is_ hot, Steve. He wants to fight for you, he wants your honor. He's jealous of the Alpha that got to you first." 

"You mean the Alpha that didn't want me?" 

"Sorry. Maybe you should give him a chance. Besides, you've had a crush on him forever." 

Steve thought about it. He did like Tony, and he wouldn't mind giving him a chance. He was definitely going to have him over Saturday. He looked over at Tony's table, where the brunette was laughing and poking another brunette beside him. Steve sighed. He was hopeless. 

When Steve got home, his mom was waiting for him in the living area. Steve set his bag down as his mom stood up and walked over to him, sniffing the air. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"You don't smell like Bucky. He is your Alpha, yes?" Sarah asked. 

Steve looked away, tears threatening to spill over. He should be over that asshole, but he couldn't get over him, and he knew it was because the bond wasn't broken. Sarah stared him down. 

"He didn't _want me,_ Mama," Steve hiccupped, "He said I was a quick lay." 

"You have a bond mark on your neck. He can't just leave you. You're his Omega." Sarah said. 

"Mom, he said he didn't mean to bond with me. That it was a _mistake._ I was his _mistake._ " 

"Oh, sweetie, you are _no one's_ mistake. If anything, Bucky is your mistake. You're inexperienced with things like this, you couldn't have known. Its okay, kiddo." 

"Mom, it hurts. I just want to get over him, and its like my body won't let me." 

"That's a bond, Steve. You just need to find another Alpha that can break it, which means he can take better care of you." 

"Oh, Mom, speaking of other Alphas, this boy, Tony, wants to come over Saturday. Is that okay?" 

"You're allowing someone to intrude on _Criminal Minds_ day? I'm shocked." Sarah smirked teasingly. 

"He wanted to invite me to a party, but I told him I didn't really want to go out." 

"Its fine. I have a full shift at the hospital this Saturday, anyway." 

"Thanks, Mama. I have some homework, so-" 

"I know you're really going to go call Tony. Go on." 

Steve smiled and kissed her cheek before retreating to his room to call Tony. He was nervous, but he dialed the number. After four rings, Tony picked up. 

"Hey, this is Tony." Tony said. 

"Hi, Tony." Steve said. 

"Steve! Hey! What's up? 

"My mom said you could come over Saturday. I think she wants another Alpha in the house to look after me while she's gone, honestly." 

"Hey, whatever works, yeah? So, I'll see you Saturday, sexy. I gotta go, talk to you later?" 

"Yeah! I mean-that'd be great." 

Tony laughed. "See you tomorrow, Steve." 

Steve heard the line go dead and let out a sigh of relief. Tony Stark was going to be hanging out with _him_ Saturday. Steve felt like floating. He pulled out his notebooks, ready to do his homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was tinkering. It was as simple as that, no reason, especially not to someone who didn't know him well. But for those who did, they would know he was nervous. All morning on Saturday, Tony sat in the garage and messed with the cars and anything else he could get his hands on. He wasn't about to admit to being nervous, though. He was Tony Stark! A little date with a friend was nothing compared to all the dangerous shit he did. But for whatever reason, Tony's stomach was tied up in knots and he was worried that he'd say the wrong thing to Steve. _Steve._ Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, Omega Steve, who was perfect in every way to Tony. Tony sighed. He just knew he was going to screw this up. Around six thirty, Tony's father, Howard, came down to get his son so he could prepare for his date.

"I changed my mind. I'm not going." Tony said hysterically. 

Howard stared at his son. "What do you mean 'you're not going?' You're going to stand the poor kid up?" 

"Don't say it like that! It makes me sound heartless! I already feel bad. I just...I don't want to mess things up. He's so perfect, and I just want to claim him." 

"I'm really not seeing the problem here, kiddo. Sorry." 

"He's bonded, okay?" 

"Are you trying to get _killed,_ Tony? You don't go out with a bonded Omega!" 

"Dad, Steve's Alpha...he didn't want Steve. He said he didn't mean to bond with him. I wish I could give the bastard a screwdriver to the eye." 

"Well, I guess that's okay. Well, you should go get ready. You're supposed to be there at seven, right?" 

Tony nodded and went up the stairs. He had a date to get ready for. 

**********

Steve had been watching _Criminal Minds_ since his mom felt for work at four thirty that morning. He was being lazy, he knew it, and he didn't care. He was content with staring at a screen and crying when Reid got shot. And wondering when the hell Reid and Hotch would just fuck and get together. He was aware that it was already seven ten, and Tony hadn't turned up yet. Steve sighed and continued on to the next episode when he heard a knock on the door. Steve got up and opened the door to see Tony, smiling and holding a box of microwave popcorn. Steve smiled shyly and the grimaced, realizing he was still in his pajamas.

"Sorry about the pajamas. Come in and sit down. I'll go change." Steve said, moving aside so Tony could enter the apartment. 

"Its your house, sexy. Wear whatever you want. The ravanged look is good for you." Tony said teasingly. 

Steve shuttered. "Please stop calling me that. I don't -" 

"I'm sorry. Is it him? Am I-?" 

"No, its nothing to do with you. I just-" 

Tony was angry with himself for for causing the awkward silence. Steve smiled apologetically before sitting on the couch and pressing play on the remote. Tony watched the screen in confusion. This is what Steve was excited about? A bunch of guys in suits running around catching murderers? What a let down. 

"What the hell is this?" Tony asked. 

"Only the best crime show on television!" Steve cried. 

"Oh please. _CSI_ is better than this." 

"You take that back." 

Tony smirked at the murderous look on Steve normally bright face. 

"Fine, explain it to me." Tony said. 

"Okay, so the guy with the black hair is Aaron Hotchner, the leader of the team. They work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. The cute nerdy guy is Dr. Spencer Reid, he's a genius and is totally in love with Hotch. The black guy is Derek Morgan, the hunky jock who's like Reid's big brother. The blonde is Jennifer Jareau, the media specialist. The other blonde is the fabulous Penelope Garcia, the team's tech analyst. Just watch. This episode's the second in Season One." Steve said. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but watched. 

A few hours later, Tony and Steve were both crying their eyes out. 

"Foyet just _killed_ her? Poor Hotch! Poor _Jack!_ " Tony cried. 

"I told you it was good." Steve sobbed. 

"Does Hotch at least ask Reid out next season?" 

"Nope." 

"Fuck my life." 

The boys watched the show until they fell asleep at opposite ends of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, Howard's kind of a good parent. I want Tony to be happy. Fuck canon feels.
> 
> And P.S.- the screwdriver in the eye thing? That really hurts. I've had one in my eye. Don't try it.


	6. Chapter 6

Even after spending Saturday night with Tony, Steve's heart still ached to be with Bucky, to shine with his approval and love. He hated the feeling, he wanted to hate Bucky, and he hated Bucky, the little fucker, for bonding with him and putting him in this mess. By Monday, Steve was a mess of emotion and he hadn't slept more than four hours since Saturday, so he felt like punching something as hard as he could. When Clint came up to say good morning, Steve growled, statling Clint.

"What's got you so upset, Cap?" Clint asked, rubbing his now slightly rounded belly. 

"I had fun with Tony on Saturday- but I couldn't enjoy myself because I kept feeling the ache in my heart from my bond. I hate that bastard!" Steve said in frustration. 

"Steve, its okay. You and Tony...I think you have something. You and him just need to grow a little closer. Hopefully your bond will break everything will be peachy." 

Steve sighed, wishing it was that easy. Phil and Clint had been together forever. Phil never would have left Clint in the dust like Bucky had done to him. Steve was a little jealous-not because Clint had Phil or anything, but because of the love they had between them. Clint patted Steve's shoulder and hugged him. 

"So, tell me about Saturday." Clint said mischievously. 

"There's not much to tell. We watched the show after he said it was predictable and repetitive, and by the end of Season six we were both blubbering like babies and cursing CBS for not making the obvious budding relationship between Reid and Hotch a reality." Steve said. 

"You pushed him away, didn't you? You didn't let him call you those stupid pet names or sit by you on the couch or touch you. Goddamn it, Steve, you're never gonna break the bond if you don't let Tony in. I understand that you are hurting from Bucky, but Steve, Bucky's moved on, and you should too. You deserve better than Bucky." 

"It still hurts, Clint." 

"I know. Its going to, kiddo. But the more you fight that pain and let Tony in, the faster the bond will break." 

"Maybe you're right. So, how's the baby? You heard the heartbeat Saturday, right?" 

"You're damn skippy I'm right! And we heard the heartbeat and they drew blood. God, I hate needles, and apparently, I'm going to be stuck with them every time I go see my dipshit OB/GYN." Clint stuck out his tongue in distaste. 

Steve giggled and patted Clint's back before heading off to class. 

Steve was happy when he got to English. Tony was sitting on his desk again, smiling like a madman when he saw Steve. Steve smiled and went over to his desk to sit down. Tony ruffled his hair. 

"Hi, Tony." Steve said. 

"Hello, my blonde angel." Tony teased cheekily. 

"You think you're smooth, don't you?" 

"Think? I _know_ I am." 

Steve laughed and poked Tony's side. Tony laughed, too, and kissed Steve's cheek before sauntering to his seat and sitting down. 

*************

At lunch, Bucky kept stealing glances at Tony Stark's table. Steve and his friends had been sitting with the brunette genius and his friends. It made Bucky a little angry. Steve was still technically _his_ property, his _Omega_. That meant he shouldn't be screwing around with other Alphas, especially not Tony Stark, of all people. Steve was _his_. Bucky felt a tug on his arm, and he looked down at the blonde Omega dame on his arm. She smiled up at him.

"Babe, don't worry about that whore. He's not good enough for you. He can't appreciate a big, strong Alpha like you." The girl said, nibbling Bucky's earlobe. 

"You're right. Come on. Let's get frisky." Bucky purred. 

The blonde giggled and got up with Bucky, holding Bucky's hand as they ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heat sex. Yay! Who doesn't like sex scenes? ;)

Steve was dreading his next heat. If his cycle was on time, it would be next week, and it was going to be a hellish week without his bond mate. He had been spending a lot more time with Tony, though, and the two just kept growing closer and closer until they could finish each others sentences and know exactly what one another was thinking. It felt really good to Steve, even if he still wanted Bucky just a little, tiny bit. Sarah had approved of Tony as well, giving him a glare the first few times she caught him kissing Steve, but soon coming to trust the young man with her son. Tony could be very charming and polite when he wanted to, which helped a lot. Sarah still kept an eye on him, though. Today Steve was hanging out with Tony, Phil, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, and Natasha. They were all watching movies, which they talked through, eating, and joking around. Steve squirmed uncomfortably. A familiar heat was coiling in the pit of his stomach. He gasped. It couldn't happen! Not now! It was early, and Steve started to heat up. He felt like he was dying. Tony looked at him, concern in his eyes. Steve looked feverish and in pain. Tony put a hand on his shoulder, put quickly pulled away when he sniffed the air. The air had the sickly sweet of ovulation and heat. 

"Shit! Phil, do you have a clothespin? Steve's in heat. I need to get him back to his apartment." Tony said, helping Steve up off the floor. 

"Yeah, give me a sec." Phil said, running into the kitchen. 

Steve whimpered as his stomach started to cramp violently. It felt like someone was kicking him in the stomach with steel toed boots and someone else was stabbing him at the same time. He doubled over in pain. Phil tossed Tony a clothespin and Tony clipped his nose so he couldn't smell the scent of Steve's heat. The last thing he needed was to go into crazy Alpha mode. Tony helped Steve out the door and into the car. He sped off towards Steve's apartment. 

Tony had gotten Steve to his apartment in record time and helped Steve get into his room. Tony wanted to punch himself for not seeing the signs earlier. Steve was in so much pain and Tony wanted badly to help him, but he didn't know if Steve would allow it. He knew Steve's bond was still intact. Tony was about to leave when someone grabbed his arm. Tony tensed. Sarah wasn't home, so it could have only been Steve. Tony turned around to see tearful baby blue eyes. 

"T-Tony, please. I want this. I want you to be my Alpha." Steve panted. 

"Steve, its going to hurt, the bond breaking." Tony said, cupping Steve's face. 

"I don't care. I love you, Tony." 

Tony knew he couldn't deny Steve's wishes. His Alpha hormones started to surge. 

_'He wants you. You're better than Barnes. Go take care of Steve. Hold him and never let him go.'_ A voice in Tony's head said. 

Tony suddenly felt his body take over and he gripped Steve's upper arms tightly. He shoved Steve back into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him sloppily. Steve was moaning and whimpering in pleasure, hands gripping Tony's hair desperately. He wanted Tony's knot as soon as he could get it. He was already naked, and Tony was much too overdressed for his tastes at the moment. Steve whined and started to strip Tony of his clothes. Tony saw what the blonde was doing and started to help. Once they were both free of the constraints of clothing, they pressed their fever flushed bodies together. Steve moaned as Tony sucked hickeys onto his neck. 

"Tony, I want you in me. _Please._ " Steve begged, turning onto his stomach and presenting his ass to Tony. 

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, "We can wait-" 

"NOW!" 

Tony could hear the desperation in Steve's voice, as well as the pain. Tony growled. Steve's heat was hurting him. He wanted Steve to feel good. Tony fumbled around for condoms. 

"Top drawer." Came Steve's advice. 

Tony grabbed one and ripped it open, rolling it onto his erect member. Steve was already wet and open for him, ready to be satisfied by his soon to be new Alpha. Tony aligned his dick with Steve's hole and pressed it in. Steve moaned in pleasure, tingling from head to toe with a pleasurable sensation. Tony started off his thrusts slowly, trying not to hurt his lover. But Steve whined and shoved himself onto Tony's prick until he was balls deep. That made Tony growl and quicken his thrusts. Steve moaned and chanted Tony's name as his thin Omega cum shot all over the sheets. Tony gripped Steve's hips tighter as he made his thrusts as fast and hard as he could until he was growling Steve's name as he released. Steve whimpered as Tony pulled out and took of the condom, throwing the plastic in the garbage before lying down beside Steve, who was now in his most vulnerable state. Tony kissed his Omega's sweaty temple before biting down hard on Steve's neck until blood was gushing out of the wound. Steve cried out in agony. His body felt like it was being ripped apart molecule by molecule and he arched his back, tears streaming down his face. It hurt so badly, like he was walking through a pit of fire and glass shards. Tony had gone into protective Alpha mode, watching the door while patting Steve's head as comfortingly as he could. Steve's bond was breaking and so was Tony's heart from seeing his love in pain. The episode was soon over, and Tony watched as the scar from the bond mark Bucky gave Steve faded away, leaving only the fresh one Tony had given Steve. Steve cuddled up to Tony and fell asleep. Tony knew what Steve meant, though. He meant thank you and I love you. Tony curled around Steve protectively and snarled. 

No one was going to hurt his baby ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonding with Tony made Steve realize what true happiness was. The two became practically inseparable, Tony always staying the night at Steve's and vise versa, cuddling and watching _Criminal Minds_ , which became the couple's TV show that they watched religiously. Tonight they were at Tony's house, and Steve was sitting on the couch as Tony searched for a movie for them to watch. Steve wasn't feeling well; his stomach was churning dangerously, and he felt like he needed to throw up. Soon, he felt really sick, and he ran into the kitchen to throw up. He heaved and threw up everything he had eaten that day. Tony ran in and knelt beside him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. Steve had gotten sick so quickly-Tony didn't know what had happened.

"Its okay, love. You must have gotten a stomach bug. Maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you?" Tony asked worriedly. 

"I don't know." Steve whimpered before throwing up again. 

"I kinda figured." 

Steve glared at him through tearful blue eyes. Tony frowned at his lover's pain and hugged Steve once he was done throwing up. He helped Steve get back into the living room and got the blonde situated on the couch before going to find his mom. Maybe she knew something that would help settle Steve's queasy stomach. He knocked on his parents' door, waiting outside impatiently. His mother did answer the door after awhile. 

"Tony, what do you need? I thought you were going to spend tonight with Steve." His mother, Maria, said. 

"Steve got sick to his stomach. I just needed to know if you knew something to maybe settle his stomach?" Tony asked, pulling out his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh, the poor baby. Maybe a few saltines and some ginger ale will help him out. Has he been sick for awhile?" 

"No. He just got sick now. I think its just a bad taco from earlier." 

"Okay. Well, try the crackers and ginger ale. Now, if you'll excuse me, your father and I were in the middle of something." 

Tony's eyes widened and he pulled a disgusted face. "Mom! I didn't need to know that! TMI! _TMI!_ " 

Maria laughed as Tony ran back to the living room as quickly as his legs could carry him. She disappeared into her bedroom again and got back to business. 

Tony looked like he'd seen a ghost when he came back, and that made Steve giggle a little. Tony was usually so confident and he could be _extremely_ vulgar when he wanted, so to see him like that was pretty funny. Tony walked right into the kitchen and Steve heard some banging from the room before Tony emerged from the kitchen with a box of saltines and a glass of something clear. He handed both to Steve with a triumphant smile, obviously pleased with himself. Steve took them both with a soft smile. 

"My mom said this should help settle your stomach. Crackers and ginger ale. Enjoy." Tony said with a flourish. 

"Thank you, Tony. This was very sweet of you." Steve said lovingly. He didn't know how he'd gotten such an amazing Alpha. 

"Anything for my Omega. Gotta make sure my baby is taken care of." 

"You take care of me more than you should." 

"You deserve it." 

The two sat in silence, the earlier thought of watching a movie forgotten. Tony was still curious about why Steve had gotten sick. He'd eaten the same tacos at the pretty blonde, and he wasn't sick. He rubbed Steve's stomach as the boy nibbled on a cracker, hoping to help Steve relax. A thought suddenly struck Tony, making the brunette squirm. 

"Steve, its been about three weeks since we had sex. Do you think you could be-" Tony asked. 

"No." Steve growled. 

"Steve, why are you so touchy on this subject? You've said you would like some kids." 

"Not right now! Besides, you wore a condom. There isn't-" 

"What about Bucky?" 

Steve tensed. "He wore one, too." 

"Condoms break." 

"Tony, I don't want to talk about this." 

"Well, I do." 

"Why?! Is it that important to you?!" 

"Yes! If it involves your health and safety, it is important to me. And if you are pregnant, it might be _my_ baby!" 

Steve had tears welling in his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this, he didn't want to think about the possibility that he might have a bun in the oven. He put his head in his hands, thinking about the cons of this situation. He wanted to go to art school-he wanted to be a great artist, one whose paintings and drawings would change people. He couldn't do that with a baby. He came from a poor family, and to get into a good school, he would need a scholarship. Tears were spilling down Steve's face now. If it was true, his dreams were ruined. Tony rubbed his lover's back, feeling awful for bringing up the subject. It obviously upset Steve, dissolving the poor man into tears. 

"Steve, I'm sorry. I was an insensitive jerk." Tony whispered, kissing Steve's temple gently. 

"N-No. Oh God, Tony, I can't. I can't be a dad! I'll fuck the kid up. I won't be able to get a scholarship. I'll be a failure." Steve sobbed. 

"Don't you dare say that. You'd be a wonderful dad, and you're one of the smartest people I know. Any college would be lucky to have you. You're a success at everything you do, because you put your heart into it. And I know that you would put your heart into raising a baby. _Our_ baby." 

Steve smiled a little at that. "You act like we're pregnant, Tony." 

We might be, Steve. I can go get one of those at home pregnancy tests." Tony cupped Steve's face. "No matter what, I'll always love you, Steve. I'll always be there for you." 

"Tony, I can't do this. I'm scared." 

"You are Steven Grant Rogers. I have _never_ known you to be scared. You take on Alphas two times your size without blinking. You take charge. You are the bravest person I know." 

Steve blushed. "Okay, Tony. Let's do it." 

Tony smiled and kissed Steve. Steve was being brave, just like Tony had always known him to be. That's one of the reasons Tony fell for the muscular blonde; he was so different, so interesting and unusual. Most Omegas were submissive and compliant, but not Steve. Steve was uppity, in control, and not afraid to speak his mind. He didn't need an Alpha's permission to do what he knew was right. But every Omega wanted the love of an Alpha, and Steve had chosen him. Tony didn't know why, but he didn't question it. He just put his heart into the relationship and gave it his all. He must of been doing something right, because Steve stuck by him. Tony grabbed his keys and headed out the door to get what he needed. 

A the store, however, Tony had no confidence. There were thousands of types of pregnancy tests; he wanted to be sure he got the best on the market so it would be as accurate as possible. He looked at each one carefully, reading the boxes and narrowing the selection down. He wanted to bang his head against the wall; this was too difficult! He knew it was for Steve, but _damn_ if it wan't the hardest task he had ever tried to complete. He finally found what he thought was the best one, First Response, and brought it to the register. When the cashier scanned his purchase, she stared at Tony with a strange look on her face and a certain disgust in her eyes, like she thought he was some kind of delinquent punk. Tong glowered at the woman and slapped the money on the counter before storming out of the store. Fucking nosy cashiers. 

He got in his car and turned on the radio, instantly feeling better. On the station was the song _Back in Black_ by AC/DC, which brightened Tony's mood. Rock music was his thing, and it always would be. Steve wasn't fond, but he would deal with it for Tony. He drove back to his home, thinking about what would happen if Steve _was_ pregnant. He would be a Dad, responsible for a little life. He would still be able to go to college and take over his father's company, but society would tell Steve that he had to be a stay at home mother for the child. Tony knew Steve didn't want that; he wanted to be an artist, one whose paintings would change people's point of view and would be remembered for years to come. He wanted to inspire change in people. That made Tony feel sick to his stomach. He might have stripped Steve goals and dreams away from him. 

Steve wouldn't be able to get a scholarship, and if he did, he'd be an outcast for not taking on the typical duties of an Omega parent. Tony sighed. Steve deserved to follow his dreams after everything he'd been through. He hoped that Steve wasn't pregnant. 

Once back at his home in Stark Tower, he walked into the living room and handed Steve the box. Steve looked at Tony, his nervousness clearly show on his face. That made Tony's heart clench. He hated seeing anything but smiles on his lover's beautiful face. Tony kissed Steve softly in encouragement and love. 

"Do you want to come, Tony?" Steve asked. 

"Do I look like I want to watch you piss on a stick?" Tony asked, trying to add some humor to the tense situation. He was rewarded with a small smile. 

Steve disappeared into the bathroom and Tony stood at the door, not sure whether he was waiting in excitement, fear, a mixture of both, or just wanting to be close to Steve so he had support. He was an impatient person by nature, but waiting for the results was making him more impatient than normal. He shouldn't have brought the idea up. He sighed, knowing he did the right thing, no matter how stressful it was for both of them. He banged his head against the door to the bathroom. 

"Tony! Stop being an impatient little shit!" Steve growled. Tony could tell by his voice that Steve was stressing hardcore. 

"Sorry, Stevie, sorry. Love you." Tony said, giving a shit eating grin that he knew Steve couldn't see, but could hear in his voice. 

More waiting. After another ten minutes, Steve finally emerged from his little temple of secrecy (that's exactly what it was to Tony,) and held the stick up, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He dropped it and jumped into Tony's arms, smiling and laughing. 

"We're gonna have a baby, Tony! We're going to have a baby!" Steve said excitedly, kissing Tony over and over. 

"That's great, Steve! This is the fantastic! I'm excited!" Tony said, equally excited as Steve. 

The two stayed in the embrace a little while longer, just enjoying the moment fully before anything came along to ruin it. 

"We have to tell our parents." Steve said suddenly. 

"Oh shit." Tony said, his eyes widening comically.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh God, I can't do this, Tony! My mom is going to kill me!" Steve moaned.

"You don't think my parents are going to kill me?! Steve, you need to calm down! Sit down, okay? And eat something. You haven't eaten anything today." Tony said. 

"Tony, I'm not hungry. I can't even think about food without getting sick." 

Tony sighed and kissed Steve's temple. Steve was shaking out of fear and most likely low blood sugar, and Tony felt his pain. He was afraid to tell their parents about the baby. They didn't even know if it was Tony's, but it didn't matter. Tony was willing to take care of the baby and Steve. Tony hugged Steve to him, trying to calm the stressed blonde down. 

"Steve, I love you, more than anything in this world. I need you to be my brave Omega now. We need to tell our parents about this. We can't do this alone, love." Tony said. 

Steve looked up at Tony through tear filled blue eyes. He didn't know if he could do it, but he had to try for Tony. Tony was the center of his universe. Steve nodded and wiped his eyes, kissing Tony softly. 

"Okay, Tony. I'm ready." Steve said quietly. 

Tony smiled and the two walked into the main living room of Tony's home. There sat Sarah Rogers and Howard and Maria Stark, talking as they drank coffee, unaware of what their sons needed to talk to them about. Steve and Tony sat on the couch beside each other. 

"So, boys, what did you need to talk to us about?" Howard asked warmly. 

"Well, uh, there isn't an easy way to say this-" Tony said. 

"We're going to have a baby!" Steve blurted nervously. 

Sarah dropped her coffee mug and it shattered on the floor. Howard raised an eyebrow at his son and Maria set her cup down before she could do the same as Sarah. Sarah was up in an instant, growling and threatening Tony. 

"How dare you?! You've _ruined_ his future! _Ruined it!_ " Sarah screamed. 

"Mom, stop! You're going to hurt him!" Steve cried, trying to break up the fight between the two Alphas. 

"Steve, move! _You're_ going to get hurt! Maria, get him into the kitchen! He doesn't need all this stress!" Howard snarled, throwing himself between his son and Sarah. 

Maria ushered a now crying Steve into the kitchen. He had taken a few punches while trying to break up the fight and now had a black eye and a bruised cheek, as well as a few scratches on his face that were bleeding. Steve was on the verge of a panic attack, almost hyperventilating as he paced around the kitchen. He was gripping his hair tightly. Maria sympathized with the poor boy. Her parents had acted in a similar fashion when she had announced she was pregnant with Howard's child. Steve was stressed to his limit and worried almost to the point of insanity, and Maria knew she had to do something. This wasn't good for Steve or his baby. She patted his back gently. 

"Come on, Steve. Why don't you sit down? I'll make you some tea." Maria said, guiding Steve to a seat and making him sit down. 

"No thank you, Mrs. Stark. I'll just throw it up." Steve sighed. He was shaking even more now. 

"It has ginger, so it'll settle your stomach. You need to calm down. You're putting too much stress on yourself, which is putting too much stress on the baby." 

Steve looked down at his still flat stomach. "Margaret?" 

"You think its a girl?" 

"I feel like it is." 

Maria smiled and brought a tea cup over to Steve and made him take a small sip. Steve smiled and thanked the woman. The tea was good and Steve didn't feel as jittery after taking a few sips. 

"You have to eat more. Low blood sugar isn't a good thing." Maria said. 

A few growls were heard from the living room and then Sarah and Tony burst through the door. Sarah grabbed Steve by the scruff of his neck and Steve yelped. Tony growled and shoved Sarah before taking Steve into his arms. 

"Look at you. Shit. I did this to you. Let's get you fixed up." Tony said, kissing Steve. 

"No! Steve, you are coming home, right now! We're going to take care of this." Sarah said. 

"Mom, I-I-" Steve stammered, putting a hand on his stomach. 

"You're sixteen and you still live under my roof. You will not be spending anymore time with this-this _miscreant_." 

"Mom, please, he's my Alpha!" 

"Do not talk back to me, Steven Grant Rogers!" 

Steve whimpered as his mother shoved him out the door and screamed at him until they got to the car. Sarah started the car and she mumbled under her breathe all the way to their apartment. Steve cried silently. Once home, the two went inside. Steve headed to his room, but his mom stopped him. 

"You sit on that fucking couch! We're going to have a talk." Sarah growled. 

Steve sat on the couch and waited for his mother to talk. She looked even angrier now. 

"How could you be so irresponsible?! I raised you to be a smart boy, and you go off and get _pregnant_ with some whore Alpha! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sarah screamed. 

"Mom, I-I love him. We're bonded." Steve whispered. 

"So were you and Bucky! If Bucky didn't want you when you weren't pregnant, what makes you think that Stark kid will want you when you are?! I'm so disappointed in you, Steven. I just-I can't even look at you right now. Go to your room." 

Steve got up and rushed into his room. He landed face down on his bed and cried. He hated everything. He hated Bucky for getting him into this fucking mess. If he hadn't of accepted that date and bonded with the boy, he wouldn't be in this situation. Steve realized he had no one to blame but himself. That made him cry harder. He had done the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his stomach. At least the baby still loved him. At least, he hoped it did. 

Tony couldn't believe that bitch. How dare she take Steve away from him? Steve was his Omega, he had sworn to protect Steve with everything he had. Tony sighed into his pillow. He missed Steve already. He missed the blonde's smile, how he laughed and how he always brought sunshine to the darkest of situations. Not this time. Sarah had threatened to take the baby away from Steve, and that made Tony furious. That was his baby as much as it was Steve's, and he deserved as say, just as Steve. Sarah had no say; it wasn't her child. Tony sat up and punched the wall as hard as he could. Howard opened the door and looked at his son. 

"Tony, I know you're angry, but could you not destroy the walls?" Howard asked. 

"I'm sorry. I just hate her so much, Dad. She took him away from me. _She took him away from me!_ He needs me. I-I need him." Tony said. 

"Son, everything will be fine. We'll get a paternity test when the baby is born, prove its yours. By law that means you are allowed to get married to Steve and-" 

"Dad, she wants Steve to abort the baby." 

"She can't do that. Its still Steve's choice." 

"I'm afraid she'll bully him into it, Dad. She wanted to kill me for ruining Steve's future, and I know Steve is extremely worried about his future, too." 

"You'll figure it out, Tony; you're a smart man. We're here for you. Just try to get some sleep, okay? This has been a long and eventful day." 

"Okay. Night, Dad." 

"Goodnight, Tony." 

Howard hugged his son before walking out of the teen's room. Tony stared at the ceiling, tears coming to his eyes. He wouldn't allow Sarah to push Steve around. Steve deserved to make his own decisions, and Tony was going to make sure that happened.


	10. Chapter 10

When Steve walked through the doors of school, he was looking a little worse for wear. Deep purple bags had settled under his eyes and his skin was pale and clammy; his scratches were swollen and oozing pus and his bruises were still prominent on his face. He looked like he'd been in a fight and lost - and in a way he had. He pushed open the one of the doors to the school and slipped in quietly. He tried to keep his face covered and he kept his eyes glued to the ground, not wanting to see anyone other than Clint, Phil, or Tony at the moment. After a few minutes it became impossible - he had to look around for Clint. It was possibly his biggest mistake of the day so far, because the first person he made eye contact with was none other than Bucky Barnes. He tried to just ignore the brunette, act like he had even seen him, but that became difficult when he felt warm hands on his shoulders and when he looked up to identify the owner of the hands, he looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Bucky. Steve hissed angrily, shoving Bucky away from him with one hand and covering his stomach with the other. 

"Get away from me, _James,_ " Steve growled, "I don't want you near me." 

Bucky gave a smile, the same smile that had made Steve's knees go weak the first time they had met. "Come on, princess, don't be that way. Let me help you get patched up." Bucky said, his voice soft. 

"No. I'm fine - you made it clear a while back that I'm not what you wanted. I'm nobody's mistake, James; I'm nobody's second choice." 

"You're still hung up on that?" Bucky scoffed, "That was months ago! I was confused, I didn't know that you were what I needed, what I _wanted._ " 

Steve felt his anger threatening to bubble over. " _You_ were confused?! I had hardly ever _looked_ at an Alpha before I met you! And I was _nothing_ to you! Fuck you, Barnes!" 

Everything after the words had left Steve's mouth happened in a blur. Bucky had Steve against the wall, his hand around Steve's neck and his grip tightening with each passing second. Anger blazed brightly in the brunette's eyes. 

"I think you're forgetting just whose bitch you are," Bucky snarled, "Because you sure as hell aren't Stark's. No matter how long he has you, no matter how many times he fucks you or how many of his pups you have, I will always be the one that got to you first. I will always be your first." 

"It doesn't matter what you were - just the fact that you're not my Alpha anymore means everything in the world to me." Steve hissed. 

Bucky's gripped tightened more and Steve was trying to call for help, choking on his own breath as he tried to scream. Bucky had a cruel smile on his face and he dropped Steve, who rubbed his now bruised neck with a hiss of pain. Bucky knelt beside him and pushed Steve's face into the ground with a chuckle. 

"The position suits you. On your knees like the whore you are, willing to do anything for an Alpha's love." Bucky said 

"I hope you burn in Hell." Steve rasped. 

"I'll see you there, princess." 

With that, Bucky simply got up and walked away. Steve's breathing was labored, as if Bucky's hand was still clenched tightly around his throat and he was running out of oxygen. He slowly got to his feet and stumbled towards his first period class, hoping to go unnoticed for the rest of the day. 

Steve knew it was too much to ask for. He didn't want anyone to see him, see the bruises and ask what had happened. But come his English class, he knew he'd see Tony. He sat in his desk quietly and took out his supplies and same as every school day, Tony sat on his desk, a bright smile on his face. 

"I've missed you, Steve. How are you feeling?" Tony asked, running a strong, calloused hand through Steve's hair. 

"Fine, Tony. I've missed you, too, love." Steve said, his voice still raspy. 

"Are you sick, babe? You don't sound so hot." 

"Thanks, Tony." 

"Come on, Steve, look at me. I want to see your pretty eyes." 

Steve couldn't ignore Tony's request. He looked at Tony, who gasped. "I know. It's bad." 

"Bad?! Was this from _that_ night? Shit, I hurt you. Those cuts are infected, Steve. And what are these bruises on your throat? Your mom isn't hurting you, is she?" 

"God, no! They're nothing, love, I promise. I'll live." 

"Steve, don't do this. I want to make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine. Go to your own desk." 

"Fine, mama. You sure you don't want me to rub your baby belly?" 

"I don't have one yet, Tony." 

"It's coming in." 

Tony kissed Steve's forehead and smiled before sauntering back to his desk. 

As Steve walked home after school, he thought about how he hadn't seen Clint or Phil all day. He hoped Clint was okay. He knew the smaller blonde's pregnancy wasn't easy for him and lately he'd had a few complications. Steve unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in, nodded respectfully at his mother as he went to his room. Sarah looked at Steve and sighed. 

"Come here, Steve. Sit down." Sarah said, patting the spot beside her on the couch. 

"I have a lot of homework, Mom, and-" Steve said, making any excuse not to talk. 

"Steven, I said sit." 

Steve sighed as he set his backpack down and sat beside his mother on the couch. Sarah patted Steve's thigh gently before speaking. 

"Steve, we should talk about this. The pregnancy." Sarah said coolly. 

"I already told you I'm keeping it, even if I have to get two jobs and drop out of school. I love her, Mom. I won't kill her. _I won't._ " Steve said, hot tears filling his eyes. 

"Steve, you're too young. You have your whole life ahead of you! If you have the baby, you're letting Howard's brat win." 

Steve growled. "I'm not letting Tony win! I love Tony! We're _bonded,_ Mom! I made this choice on my own - I'm sticking with it. This is my family, Mom. Tony is my family now, too, and so is the baby. Nothing you say or do can change that." 

"I forbid it, Steven. You will not have that baby." 

Steve let out a breathy, sarcastic laugh. "You told Dad the same thing when he was pregnant with me, didn't you?" 

"Don't you dare bring you father into this, Steve. He's probably rolling over in his grave right now, thinking about what you're doing." 

"You sure he's not rolling over thinking about how you're telling me to give up all of my beliefs to please you and keep your reputation in tact? I'm tired of being your perfect little angel. I need to live my own life." 

"You're sixteen, Steve! You aren't even out of high school! You don't know how to make decisions like this!" 

"Don't I!? I've made plenty of choices in my life, mother! I was twelve when I thought about prostitution because you were sick and they laid you off of your job! I didn't do it, because I knew what it would mean for me! Its not always about me, but sometimes it is! And this time it is completely about me! I've made my decision and that's _final!_ " 

"Go to your room." 

"Gladly." 

Steve walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. 

Sarah didn't know what to do with Steve. He used to be so innocent, so obedient, but now he didn't listen to a word she said. She ran through the argument and what Steve had said about think of prostitution. She'd never known that. She felt like her own son was a stranger. 

Steve sat on his bed, rubbing his stomach. He felt nauseous and he thought that maybe he had upset the baby with the yelling. He felt hot tears pouring down his face but he ignored them, talking softly to the baby. 

"I'm sorry. I don't even know who your Daddy is and I'm a mess. But I swear that I will take care of you, no matter what it takes. We may not have the best life, but at least we'll be a family. A happy family." Steve whispered as he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.


	11. Chapter 11

_Clink, clink, clink._

Steve looked up from his American history book for the fourth time that night. Whatever that sound was, it was annoying him and he was going to strangle somebody in about five seconds if it didn't stop. Luckily, it did, and Steve went back to reading the chapters assigned to him in his textbook. 

_Clink, clink, BAM!_

Okay, that pushed Steve over the edge. He got up and stormed over to the window, throwing open the curtains and opening it. 

"Do you have _any_ idea how expensive it would be to replace this window-Tony?" Steve asked, confused. 

"Hey, sexy. Sorry about the noise. I ran out of pebbles and threw a bottle instead." Tony said, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Get in here before someone sees you. My mom put up posters around the apartment complex." 

Tony nodded seriously and climbed through the window before collapsing onto Steve's bed. He pushed Steve's textbook out of the way and it fell onto the carpeted floor with a soft, dull thud. Steve rolled his eyes fondly and let out a sigh before climbing on the bed as well and straddling Tony's waist. Tony smirked and placed his hands on Steve's hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the side of Steve's now slightly protruding bump. 

"Hey, Tony. I missed you." Steve purred happily, kissing Tony's neck softly. 

"I missed you, too. And damn, did I miss this." Tony teased, his hands moving to cup Steve's ass. 

"I've been so horny lately, Tony. I've been reading all those pregnancy books and they said it's good for the Daddy to satisfy the Mommy's craving while he's pregnant." 

"Did they? Who am I to argue with professionals? Before we start, though, how about some ice cream? I picked it up on the way over." 

"I knew I bonded with you for a reason." 

Tony feigned hurt. "You mean it wasn't because of my smoking hot bod and my money?" 

Steve smiled. "That too." 

Tony grinned and tossed a pint of ice cream and a spoon to Steve. He grabbed a pint for himself and they sat in silence, just eating, until Tony got up and pulled Steve along with him. Steve whined, upset at being separated from his ice cream, but it was forgotten as soon as Tony spooned up to his back and pulled up his shirt, revealing Steve's baby bump. Tony stroked it lovingly, chin resting on Steve's shoulder, and Steve covered Tony's hands with his own. 

"You're so sexy with your bump. It's ours, Steve. We're gonna be Daddies. I bet the baby is going to be beautiful, just like you." Tony said softly, kissing Steve's cheek. 

"I think it's going to be a girl." Steve said. 

"Really? Why?" 

"I don't know, I just feel like it is. I guess it's a motherly connection or something." 

"Have you thought of a name for her?" 

Steve smiled. "Margaret." 

"That's nice. What about a middle name?" 

"I'm not sure. I just can't think of anything. Maybe you should pick the middle name." 

"We'll do it together, mama. Mmmm, you smell good, Steve. If you're still horny-" 

"I always am nowadays." 

Tony smiled as Steve pushed him onto the bed. He must have been a really good boy. It wasn't his birthday or Christmas, and he had a pregnant, horny Steve straddling his waist and shimmying down his body, pressing kisses to every bare inch of skin. Tony couldn't take it anymore - he flipped Steve onto his back and started to prep the blonde. Soon, he was inside of Steve, making him pant and moan. 

Steve and Tony were lying beside each other after a passionate round of love making, Tony's head resting on Steve's swollen belly as he rubbed it lovingly. Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair and he felt tears come to his eyes. He wished Tony didn't have to sneak over anymore, he wished Tony could come to doctor's appointments with him and share the excitement as the baby grew and Steve got closer to giving birth. Steve accidentally let a sob slip out and Tony looked up with a worried expression. 

"What's the matter, Stevie? Cramping? Do you need me to get you something?" Tony asked. 

"N-No, I just-" Steve said, breath hitching, "I just miss you, Tony. I miss being with you without having to hide." 

"Babe, I still love you, no matter what. Your mom will come around, Steve, whether it be sooner or later. I know she's trying to guilt you and she's toying with your emotions, but you're strong. It'll take a lot to break you. And if she ever, _ever_ hurts you, you come to me." 

"Tony, will you come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?" 

"You sure? What about your mom?" 

"I want you to be part of this, Tony. I need you." 

Tony smiled. "I'll be there, Steve. I'll always be there for you." 

"Thank you, Tony. Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" 

"Once or twice." 

Steve kissed Tony softly before closing his eyes and falling into the best sleep he'd had in a week. 

******

"Steven Grant Rogers, get up this instant!"

Steve groaned as he sat up and he rubbed his aching back. He patted the bed, not feeling Tony's warmth and sighed. 

"Steven, you better have a _damn_ good excuse for this." Sarah growled, pointing towards a still naked Tony in the corner of the room. 

"Mom, I-I-I needed him last night, okay? I need him always. He's my Alpha, and this is his baby, and he's a part of this." Steve said. 

"I don't want him around you. Go get ready for your appointment, I'll show him out." 

"No, Mom. I want Tony to come with me. He's the _father_ of this baby and he deserves to be a big part of her life. Especially since Tony and I are in a relationship and bonded." 

Sarah frowned. "Steve, think about what's he's done to you! Your future!" 

"I was just as involved in making this baby as Tony was, Mom! I would think that would be obvious considering I'm carrying the baby and the one who has to deal with being as big as a house and the morning sickness. This is just as much me as it is Tony." 

"You know how I feel about this, Steve. I don't think I can get over this." 

"Then don't! Why don't you let Steve think for himself? He's smart enough to make his own decisions." Tony hissed. 

"No one asked for your opinion! I have no idea what Steve sees in you! You're arrogant, spoiled, and rude!" 

"And you're an overbearing, emotionally manipulative bitch!" 

Sarah gasped before she let out a growl. She was about to lunge at Tony, but Steve stepped in front of her. 

"Mom, please," Steve pleaded, voice cracking, "I love him, and you know I love you. Id like to keep both of you in my life. Please don't make me choose." 

Sarah's heart broke at her son's tone. She sighed and turned to Tony, glaring at the boy. She took a step closer and watched at Tony took a step towards her, fierce determination in his eyes. 

"Get dressed." She said simply before turning on her heel and walking out. 

Steve smiled at the simple civil gesture his mother offered. Maybe that meant the feuding was over and Tony could start coming over and doing more things with him for the baby. Tony started dressing, but Steve stopped him, his smile turing mischievous as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"You want to take a shower first, Tony? I'm sure we can both fit." Steve whispered, kissing Tony softly. 

Tony was in the bathroom in an instant. 

******

Steve's OB/GYN was creepy as fuck.

Tony was half scared to death by Dr. Kittiman and his pedeophilic looks. When the man had shaken his hand Tony had wanted to throw holy water on him and hoped the demonic essence came out. 

"You must be Daddy. I promise, I've been taking care of Steve here." Dr. Kittiman said. 

"I'm sure you have. So, how far along is he? When's the due date?" Tony asked eagerly. 

"He's a little over two months. His due date is set around October fifth, but its subject to change. Steve is filling out nicely." 

Steve groaned. "I'm as big as a freaking house!" 

"Just think - you've got seven more months of this." Sarah snapped. 

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Tony hissed. 

Steve looked between the two as they both tensed up. The air reeked of eerie calm, like the calm before a hurricane. Dr. Kittiman cleared his throat and both Sarah and Tony looked over. 

"If we could get back to Steve now, we're going to listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Kittiman said. 

Tony nodded and took Steve's hand as Dr. Kittiman pressed a wand into Steve's little baby bump and moved it around. A few seconds later, the room was filled with the steady _ba-boom, ba-boom_ of the - his - baby's heartbeat. Steve was smiling wider than Tony had ever seen him, and that made Tony break into a face splitting grin. 

"That's little Margaret, Steve." Tony said, breathless. 

"I know, Tony. She's has a really strong heartbeat." Steve said, tears coming to his eyes. 

"It feels so much more real now." 

"Doesn't it?" 

Tony kissed Steve's forehead as Dr. Kittiman removed the wand and wiped the gel off of Steve. 

"Everything looks good, Steve. Make sure to make your next appointment." The doctor said. 

"I will." Steve promised. 

******

"Oh, Tony! Can we stop in there? Oh, please?" Steve begged.

"That baby boutique? Uh, sure." Tony said. 

Steve pulled Tony into the shop with a giggle. Tony felt a little awkward in the store, but Steve kept excitedly pointing things out and Tony nodded in agreement to appease him. Steve was much more into the baby shopping than he was. Toy almost thought they were ready to leave, but Steve pulled him over to one last rack that contained a beautiful little dress in lavender, with lace and bows and even Tony fell in love with it. Steve looked at Tony with pleading eyes and Tony had to give in. 

"You want to get it, don't you?" Tony asked. 

"I do, Tony, I really do. I know you said to wait before we get anything for the baby, but this is just so _cute-_ " Steve said, putting on his cute puppy dog face. 

"It's okay, Steve, we can get it. I bet Margaret will look adorable in it." 

"Really? Thank you, Tony, thank you!" 

Tony smiled as they took the dress to the register to pay for it.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a disaster. A fashion crisis.

And Clinton Francis Barton would not stand for that. 

Steve was wearing sweats five times his size and looking absolutely miserable. He had been like this since he hit the four month mark a week ago. He was constantly upset about his weight despite the fact that he was underweight for how far along he was, constantly refusing to spend... _adult_ time with Tony - it was worrying Clint. He couldn't stand to see his best friend in this kind of slump. At lunch, he watched Steve pick at a sandwich until he exploded, demanding Phil help his five month pregnant ass out of his chair. 

"Steve, you and me are going to the mall today. You need to get some clothes that fit you." Clint announced. 

Steve looked up, blue eyes wide. "Clint, you know I can't. I don't have the money and the art club meets after school today-" Steve bit his lip. 

Tony stepped in. "I agree with Big Bird. You can take my credit card, Mrs. Danvers will understand if you miss. You need comfortable clothes, sexy." He said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss. 

"These clothes are comfortable. And they fit. I don't need new clothes and, Jesus, Tony, I'm not going to spend your money. I'm fine." 

"Steve, honey, you're miserable and gray isn't your color. Go get some clothes that make you look like a fresh Mommy." Pepper said. 

Natasha smirked. "Its Friday. Maybe you and Clint should have a sleepover or something." 

"Oh, that'd be fun! Come on, Steve! You're always so stressed." Clint pouted. 

"You know you can't say no to the Barton pouty face." Phil teased. 

With the rest of his friends badgering him, Steve caved. "Alright, alright. I'd love to, Clint, I just need to-" Steve said. 

"I've got your mom taken care of, gorgeous." Tony said confidently. 

"Thank you, Tony." Steve kissed the inventor's cheek. 

"Yay! We can watch all the Leonardo DiCaprio movies and talk about how much he deserves an Oscar!" Clint squealed happily. 

Steve smiled. "Sounds great, Clint. I'm going to go tell Mrs. Danvers I won't be at art club this afternoon." Steve said, kissing Tony quickly before heading off to see his teacher. 

"Thank you, Clint. Finally, he listens to someone. I can't take this whole "no sex" thing. Its driving me insane." Tony groaned. 

Clint laughed. "Well, you'll have to last another two days while I give your baby mama hand jobs during Romeo  & Juliet." He teased. 

Tony's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." 

Clint just smirked and winked. 

****

Steve hummed quietly as he walked through the hall towards the fine arts building. He could hear the theatre kids rehearsing and he smiled. He had always wanted to try performing.

"Well, if it isn't the MILF." A voice said. 

Steve hissed angrily. That cocky tone could only belong to one person. "What do you want, James?" Steve asked, forced politeness polluting his voice. 

"Just wanted to see how carrying my baby was going." 

Steve paled. "You don't know if its yours. Back off, asshole." 

"Ooo, a big, scary curse word. You kiss your mom with that mouth? And I'm pretty sure that kid is mine." 

Steve laughed in disbelief. "What makes you so sure, James?" 

"I didn't use a condom." 

Steve's world was crashing down around him. His eyes were filling with tears as he backed away from Bucky, shaking his head. How could he have been so stupid as to think the baby was Tony's? He was as stupid as everyone thought. A hand over his mouth to hold back the sobs, he ran to the bathroom right as the bell rang. His next class could wait - his life was in shambles. 

****

By the time Clint and Steve arrived at the mall, Clint couldn't take it. Steve's eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his face screamed that he was hurt and miserable. He had been so happy at lunch. What the hell happened?

"Talk to me, Steve. What's going on? Is it the baby or Tony or hormones or what?" Clint asked. 

"The baby isn't Tony's." Steve choked out. 

Clint looked at Steve, worry shown on his face. "Steve, what do you mean? You said Barnes wore a condom -" 

"And I found out today that he didn't! God, I can't believe I was so _stupid,_ I-" 

"You are _not_ stupid, Steve. And I'm going to fuck Barnes up. He's treating you like shit, way worse than before, and he's killing your self esteem. I've never in my life heard you call yourself stupid or weak because you believed in yourself and now, I don't even know. You need an attitude adjustment, and I know exactly how you're gonna get it." 

Steve looked at Clint, afraid of the suspicious smile on his face. "How?" 

"You're going to be in the play. You told me you want to act, so you will. It'll be a giant 'fuck you' to Barnes. You may be having his kid, but he doesn't have you - Tony does. And possesion is eight tenths of the law, babe." 

Steve nodded. "Thank you, Clint. I really needed that." 

"You're welcome. Now, let's go get you some new threads. Gray makes you look homeless."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're going to do great, babe. The director's not going to know what hit him." Tony reassured.

"Tony, I've never acted a day in my life! What made me think I could do this?" Steve questioned himself. 

Tony sighed. "I've been rehearsing with you, Steve. I know how good you are. If you don't get the part, I'll be surprised." 

"Tony, this is a _musical_. I don't even think I'm allowed to dance like that now. I'm almost five months pregnant." 

"Which means they can have a diverse cast. Get in there and blow them away. If nothing else, at least you had the guts to try out." 

"You're right, Tony. I can do this. I _can._ " 

Tony grinned. "There's the Steve I know. Go make that audition your bitch, sexy." 

Steve nodded and kissed Tony quickly before walking into the auditorium. 

Steve was starting to panic. What if he forgot the words to his audition song? What if he couldn't do the dance routine? He didn't have the time to think about much else before he heard his name being called. He took a deep breath and stepped up to his mark. It was his time to shine. 

"I'm Steve Rogers and I'll be singing Santa Fe from _Newsies._ " Steve said. 

The directors nodded and motioned for Steve to begin. Steve took a deep breath, trying to shake off his nerves. He could do this. He had practiced all week with this song! Suddenly, Steve opened his mouth and started to sing. 

_Let me go, far away Somewhere they won't never find me And tomorrow won't remind me of today When the city's finally sleeping and the moon looks old and gray I get on the train that's bound for Santa Fe_

Steve refused to open his eyes. He just focused on the lyrics and singing the song with as much emotion as possible. 

_And I'm gone! And I'm done! No more running, no more lying No more fat old men denying me my pay Just a moon so big and yellow, it turns night right into day Dreams come true, yeah they do, in Santa Fe_

Steve stopped and felt a smile creeping up on his face. He felt amazing. He had killed the song! He had never liked feeling butterflies in his stomach until now. He put a hand to his belly and felt a small kick. 

"Um, thank you! Thank you so much!" Steve said brightly before practically sprinting off the stage. 

Throwing open the stage doors, Steve ran and jumped into Tony's arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. Tony smiled and pulled away from the kiss. When Steve frowned, Tony grinned even more. 

"It went well?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised. 

"It was amazing, Tony! But that's not the reason I'm so happy." Steve said, vibrating with excitement. 

"What happened then?" 

"She kicked, Tony! I felt Margaret kick!" 

Tony's eyes widened, his grin growing wider. "Oh my God, Steve! Do you think I could feel it?" 

Steve nodded and grabbed Tony's hand, putting it directly over his belly button. Tony's smile started to fade the longer he waited. He couldn't feel anything, not the slightest movement from his little baby. Tony sighed and pulled his hand away. 

"Did you feel it? She kicked pretty hard." Steve said. 

"I couldn't feel anything. What if she doesn't know I'm his Daddy? Oh God, Steve, what if this is the first sign that the kid hates me? He's not even out of the womb and he hates me!" 

"Maybe _she_ isn't strong enough yet when _she_ kicks. Give it another month or so - the books say we'll have a little soccer player on our hands then." 

"You still think its a she?" 

"Yes. When haven't I thought it was a she?" 

Tony shrugged. "I kind of think its a boy." 

Steve raised an eyebrow, smiling playfully. "Do you? How about a friendly wager?" 

"You're on, baby mama." 

"Twenty bucks says I'm right." 

"Fifty says you're way off." 

"Deal." 

Steve sealed the deal with a kiss and grabbed Tony's hand as they walked out to the car. The duo drove to Steve's apartment, bickering playfully over the radio stations until the pulled into the parking lot. They walked up to the front door and opened it, Tony resting a hand on Steve's lower back as they stepped inside to find Bucky sitting on the couch. Sarah glared at Steve. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Steven Grant Rogers." She said, voice eerily calm.


	14. Chapter 14

The air was thick with tension as Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Sarah all looked at one another. Sarah's glare towards Steve was venomous, threatening to tear Steve apart from the inside out. Tony glared at Bucky, the two Alphas snarling and growling at each other, trying to dominate one another. Steve whimpered and backed up, hitting the door and reaching out a hand to grab the knob. 

"Steven Grant, you sit your little whore ass in a goddamn chair right now." Sarah hissed. 

"He is not a whore! Shut your mouth!" Tony growled. 

"Why are you here James?" Steve asked softly. 

"Speak up and be a man, Steven!" Sarah yelled. 

"I know he heard me. What do you want, James?" 

"What? Can't I just come to see the MILF and my baby?" Bucky asked, eyes still locked on Tony. 

"You don't know if she's yours, James. Please leave." 

"Can't do that, princess. Ever heard of New York State law thirty eight subsection twelve? Its a ninety-nine percent chance that I'm that kid's father. If its mine, you're, by law, required to be married to me, to be my mate until it turns eighteen. That means this fucking sad excuse for an Alpha needs to get his ass out of here before I tear out his throat." 

"That law was made in the fucking forties! There is no way it still fucking applies." Tony argued. 

"I went to the courthouse," Bucky tossed a file onto the coffee table, "You better have some good lawyers, princess. After all the evidence I've given mine, when that kid is born, you're going to be mine." 

"Why are you doing this to me, Bucky? Why are you out to get me?" Steve asked. 

Bucky stepped closer to Steve, getting into the blonde's face. Steve gulped at the powerful pheromones coming off the Alpha. They were overpowering Tony's and making a heat coil low in Steve's belly, making the baby move and kick restlessly. 

"Nobody says no to Bucky Barnes, princess, not even sweet little apple pie Omega bitches like you." Bucky snarled. 

"Mom - Mom get him out. Please, please, please." Steve begged, weakly pushing at Bucky's chest. 

"You made your bed, Steven. Lie in it." Sarah said coldly. 

Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he felt Bucky's hand cup his face. He couldn't be with Bucky. He would rather die than be with an abusive asshole like him. Steve kept trying to push Bucky off of him, but something was making him weak, unable to do anything. He looked at Tony with pleading eyes. 

"Get the fuck off of him, Barnes! I don't give two shits about your pansy ass lawyers or your shitty outdated law! I've got lawyers too, asshole! I can file for harassment!" Tony growled, lunging at Bucky and tackling him to the ground. 

The two Alphas fought, throwing punches and biting as Steve tried to break them up before it got too out of hand. Bucky got a good bite to Tony's throat, making Tony whimper before going for the other brunette's throat in rage, drawing blood easily as he sunk his teeth into Bucky's neck. Bucky hissed before barring his neck in surrender. 

"You win this time, Stark. But don't think this is it. I always get what I want. Always." Bucky hissed. 

With that, Bucky stormed out of the apartment, swearing his revenge against Steve and Tony mentally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a little noncon in this chapter. So, trigger warning.

"Where's your Alpha, slut? Which one is gonna come save you, huh? Which one, bitch?"

Steve struggled in the bully's hold, desperately trying to get away. The bully was squeezing Steve's belly too tightly, and Steve was not going to allow this meat head to hurt his baby girl. 

"Hey, Jared, you want in?" The bully asked. 

A redheaded boy, presumably Jared, came over and loomed over Steve. Steve growled and squirmed, kicking his legs wildly in hopes to catch Jared's legs. Right when Steve thought he was getting somewhere, a fist connected with nose, then his jaw. Steve gasped, praying to catch his breath before another punch was sent his way. It was moments like this that Steve wished he were anything but an Omega. It was like a curse - Steve became weak around Alphas, submissive to their pheromones. Steve was pulled out of his thoughts by a punch to the cheek. 

"How much do you charge, slut? Never fucked a knocked up Omega." The bully taunted, slipping a hand into the waistband of Steve's khakis. 

"Get off!" Steve hissed. 

"Don't be like that. We all know you'll take it wherever you can get it. That's obviously why you went for that manwhore Stark." 

The bully turned Steve around and pushed him against the way, cheek pressed to the bricks. Steve found his knees buckling with submission. Tears filled his eyes - he never wanted to submit to anyone but Tony. Tony was his Alpha. A hand trailed down and palmed Steve's crotch as Steve screamed and sobbed. He wished God would strike him down. 

"Remove yourself from him, miscreant!" A voice yelled. 

Steve couldn't turn his head to see who had spoken, but it wasn't anyone he had ever heard. The bully just tightened his grip on Steve's wrists and pushed him harder against the wall. Steve winced as the baby kicked hard over and over. Suddenly, the weight the was holding Steve down was lifted and Steve peeled himself off the wall, turning to see who had helped him. He came face to face with a muscular boy with shoulder length blonde hair who looked rather friendly. Steve put his guard up, though - he didn't need this guy thinking Steve owed him something. 

"I'm taken. I will not have any type of relation with you." Steve said coldly. 

"As am I. My partner is about as far along in his pregnancy as you. I simply wanted to help." The blonde said, hurt in his voice. 

Steve let out a breath of relief. "I'm sorry. Its been a long few months. I'm Steve." 

"Thor Odinson. I am glad I could help. May I walk you to class?" 

"I couldn't impose." 

"Yes, you could. We would be happy to walk you to class. We have Mr. Anderson for English right now." A raven haired boy said, walking over to the two blondes. 

Thor planed a kiss on the boy's lips and rubbed his protruding stomach. "Loki, this is Steve. Steve, my mate, Loki." Thor introduced. 

Steve and Loki looked at each other and gave a small giggle. Thor had the dopiest grin on his face. It was endearing, but silly. The trio started to walk to class, chatting. Steve found Thor and Loki really interesting - he didn't have a lot of friends to talk to, so it felt good to expand a little. 

"So, Steve, how far along are you?" Loki asked. 

"Six months tomorrow. I'm excited to find out the gender. I think its a girl." Steve said, rubbing his stomach with a smile. 

"Oh! You and I are due around the same time, then. I know that my two are boys already." 

"Twins, huh? That must be exciting." 

"Well, for us. Thor's father is not as happy." 

Steve tensed. He knew what that was like. "I know how you feel. My mom's not happy about the baby. Or the father. Or anything really." 

"You should not feel as though you are wrong. You seem like a kind person, Steve. Your mother will come around." Thor promised. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, the blonde oaf is right. I enjoy you, Steve." Loki said. 

"That is quite a feat. Loki maintains a rather cold personality." 

Loki swatted at Thor playfully, making the blonde laugh and Steve giggle. Maybe things were starting to look up. 

****

Clint rolled his eyes. Phil was starting to dote, and it was driving Clint crazy. Just because Clint was a few weeks away from his due date didn't mean he was an invalid.

"Would you like more water, sweetheart?" Phil asked. 

"I'll get it-" Clint said, cutoff by a kiss from Phil. 

"You're supposed to stay off your feet as much as possible, Clint. Let me." 

Clint groaned as Steve sat down next to Tony and Bruce, snuggling next to Tony happily. Steve smiled sympathetically at Clint. He knew how hard the blonde was taking being practically bedridden and dependent. However, Steve had his own problem to worry about at the moment. 

"Hey, whore!" A kid called, throwing a tater tot at Steve's head. 

"How much will ten dollars get me? Can I bond with you, too?" A girl taunted. 

"Slutty Steve!" A boy called. 

The cafeteria broke into a chant a 'Slutty Steve,' which seemed to grow in volume ever moment. Tony tried to tell Steve to ignore it, and Clint begged him not to cry, trying to not make things worse for the stressed blonde. Before anyone could see him cry, Steve got up and ran to the library - none of those idiots would look for him in there. He found a corner and sunk to the floor, putting his hands to his face and sobbing. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this. 

Tony got up to go after Steve. He couldn't stand to see Steve so upset - Steve was practically his entire life. He needed to make this better. He needed to be there for his sunshine. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me, Tony. I think he needs an Omega right now, and Clint is incapacitated. I'll talk to him." Bruce said softly. 

"Are you sure, Bruce? You and Steve aren't exactly best friends or anything." Tony said. 

"Trust me, Tony. I'm your best friend, and I wouldn't lie to you." 

Bruce walked off to find Steve, leaving Tony a nervous wreck at the cafeteria table. 

****

Bruce found Steve in the library, curled up in a corner, cradling his belly and crying. He walked over and sat beside the blonde, who looked up, eyes sparkling with tears and confusion. Bruce smiled softly.

"Tony doesn't even want to see me, does he?" Steve hiccuped. 

"I had to stop him. You're his world, Steve. I just thought you would like to talk to an Omega right now - someone who kind of understands." Bruce said. 

"Thank you, but I don't think you really understand." 

"Butterball Bruce." 

Steve sniffled. "Huh?" 

"Freshman year - before I had come here - I had an Alpha named Betty. She was wonderful, really, but she let her true colors show when she got me pregnant. She abandoned me. She told everyone that I was pregnant, but she said that I cheated on her. So, they called me Butterball Bruce when I got bigger. I gave birth to a little girl - Lucy - and put her up for adoption. Now she lives in Oklahoma on a little farm. She'll be two next week." 

"Oh, Bruce, I'm so sorry. You're better than that Betty girl anyway. You'll find someone who will treat you right." 

Bruce smiled. "I always liked that about you. You are willing to make anyone feel better. You also never give up. If you did now, I would wonder who you are and what you had done with the real Steve. I believe in you, Steve. Tony, Clint, and Phil believe in you. Most of all, you believe in you. You have three months before you're going to have a beautiful baby. You're going to be a great father. Don't let all those idiots get you down." 

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Bruce. I appreciate it. I think we should go back now." 

"There's the Steve I know. Come on, we don't want Clint to eat all your food." 

The two laughed as they walked out of the library. 

****

Bucky didn't know who Steve thought he was. The blonde still hung all over Tony, still let the brunette rub his baby belly and kiss him and mark him. It was like Steve and Tony didn't care that Bucky was slamming them with a lawsuit! They still just cared about the baby and each other and their friends. It confused Bucky. The whole point was to rip the two apart, make them hate each other and want to rip each other to shreds. Maybe he had done something wrong.

It was during Physics that Bucky decided to stir up some trouble. Tony was working on equations with the Banner kid, talking under their breath and chuckling at little things. Bucky walked by Tony's lab table and hip checked the scientist's chair, making Tony fall to the floor and take Bruce with him. Tony got to his feet and growled. Who the hell did Bucky think he was?! 

"Oops. Sorry." Bucky drawled sarcastically. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Barnes?!" Tony thundered. 

"Shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you, Stark." 

"Steve is no one's property. He chose me, not you. Back off." 

"Boys! Sit down, or I'll send you to the principal's office!" The teacher snapped. 

Tony snarled as he took his seat, gritting his teeth when Bucky smirked. That smug bastard had gotten him this time, but Tony would be damned if it would happen again. Tony went back to his work. Physics always made him feel better.


	16. Chapter 16

"Thank you for agreeing to be my breathing coaches. And for not telling Tony. He'd be so upset if he found out." Steve said to Natasha and Pepper. 

"Its our pleasure. I should be prepared for when Natasha has my pups in a few years." Pepper said. 

"We haven't talked about that, Pep. Let's just get to the Lamaze class, okay?" Natasha said. 

Natasha held open the door for Steve and Pepper held it for Natasha, giving the redhead a kiss as she went. Pepper loved Natasha and she wished Natasha would at least consider talking about having kids. Steve and Tony seemed so happy, as did Clint and Phil and Thor and Loki. She wanted to share their love with a child and she knew Natasha would be a great mother - strict, but great. Before Pepper knew it, the class was starting and they were submerged deep in learning different breathing techniques. Steve was a natural, breathing deeply and slowly and taking commands like the army's best soldier. Natasha and Pepper knelt dutifully at Steve's side as the blonde carried out every instruction. 

"Damn, Steve, how are you so good?" Natasha asked. 

"Choir. This isn't much different from breathing techniques for singing." Steve replied, trying to make himself comfortable on the mat again. 

"The most important thing to remember," The teacher said, walking around the room, "Is that this method of giving birth does not use medication to lessen pain. These techniques will help lessen-" 

"Aw, hell no! Sam, you didn't say I couldn't have drugs! Screw this!" A man yelled. 

"Riley, sit your ass back down." Another man said. 

The commotion stopped, so Steve could only guess that Riley had sat back down. Right as the teacher began instructing again, Steve's phone started ringing, loudly blaring Clint's ringtone. 

"Excuse me, this is a class, not a social hour." The teacher snapped. 

"I'm sorry. Its important." Steve said apologetically. 

Steve answered the phone, hearing a frantic Phil on the other end. He could barely understand what Phil was saying - he caught 'Clint', 'baby', 'hospital', and 'fucking shit fuck' - and Steve concluded that Clint was in labor. Steve finally calmed Phil down enough to get the address of the hospital and the room number and hung up before gathering his things and struggling to his feet. 

"That guy has the right idea!" The man, Riley, exclaimed. 

"Shut _up,_ Riley." The other man, Sam, said. 

Steve waddled towards the door, Natasha and Pepper following close behind, trying to get information out of Steve. The blonde didn't stop until he got to the car and strapped himself into the driver's seat. 

"Steve, slow down! One, what's going on? Two, you're not supposed to be driving, Rogers!" Natasha exclaimed. 

"I don't give a shit what I'm not supposed to do right now. Clint's in labor and we need to get to Manhattan Memorial right now." Steve said, starting the car. 

****

"For the love of fuck, _where is Steve?!_ " Clint cried, another contraction tearing through his body.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, love. Just breathe -" Phil soothed. 

"Don't give me your shit, Phillip Jerard Coulson! When you're pushing out a fucking baby, then you can fucking tell me to breathe!" 

Phil sighed, just offering his hand to the blonde so he could squeeze it during his contractions. He knew Clint wanted Steve to be here - the blonde always had a calming effect on Clint - but Steve wasn't here, and Phil felt useless. His Omega didn't even want him to help him through labor. How pathetic was that? Phil shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Steve was just a good friend who actually knew what Clint was going through. He was probably more help than Phil, anyway. 

"Phil, could you do something for me, please?" Clint whimpered. 

"Of course, love. Anything." Phil said, eager to help. 

"Could you put a cool washcloth on my forehead? I'm sweating like a whore in church." 

"Sure, Clint. I love you." Phil kissed Clint's lips softly. 

"I love you - ugh - too, Phil." 

Phil went off to do his task, happy to be doing something productive. Once he settled the cloth on Clint's forehead, Phil offered his hand again, wincing when Clint almost crushed his hand as another contraction hit. After half an hour, Steve finally came through the door, sweating rivers and shaking, almost unable to stay upright. He collapsed into another chair by Clint's bed. 

"Well, shit. You look like you were hit by a train." Clint groaned. 

"Even if I was hit by one, it wouldn't have stopped me from getting here, Hawk." Steve gasped out. 

"Steve, you don't sound very good. Maybe-" Phil said, worry clouding his face. 

"No, I'll be fine in a minute. I just went up ten flights of stairs - I think its natural to...be...out of...breath." 

"Steve, you have asthma! What the - fucking Christ, give me drugs! This fucking hurts! PHIL!" Clint wailed. 

"Clint, just breathe. In, out, in. Four, seven, eight." Steve wheezed. 

"I'll call a nurse." Phil said, quickly walking out of the room. 

Clint traded Phil's hand for Steve's, content to crush the blonde's hand like a boa constrictor would it's prey. He was lucky that Steve's hands were a little more durable than Phil's - Steve's hands would break if Clint squeezed too hard, so Clint could focus more on the crippling pain of his contractions rather than the fear of causing Phil crippling pain. As another contraction hit, Clint groaned and put his hands to his stomach. 

"I think he's ready to come out." Clint said trough gritted teeth. 

"I think you're right, Mr. Barton. You're almost ten centimeters dilated, which means we'll start having you push in a moment. Mr. Smith, we need a nebulizer in here, stat. The blonde needs a breathing treatment. Use the the blue liquid - anything else could harm him and his child." The doctor ordered. 

****  
Thirty minutes later, Clint was ready to push and the nurse had strapped a mask on Steve and started his breathing treatment. Clint was glad about that - Steve's face had started turning purple. The happiness was short lived, however, when another contraction hit and the doctor told Clint to push. Clint did as told, pushing as hard as he could, sweat beading on his forehead.

"You're doing great, baby. Just a few more and we'll have the head." Phil encouraged. 

Clint whimpered and nodded. The next twenty minutes went in a pattern - contraction, push, encouragement, repeat - until the head was out. The doctor told Clint that little Mason would be here in just a few more pushes, renewing Clint's hope. He couldn't wait to see his and Phil's little boy - it would make every second of the pregnancy and labor pains worth it. 

"Alright, Clint. Just one more big push. Three...two...one..push!" The doctor exclaimed. 

Clint pushed as hard as he could, screaming in pain as he did so, praying that the pain would be over soon. The doctor caught the baby as he came out and held him up for Phil and Clint to see. 

"Its a healthy baby boy! Would you like to cut the cord, Phil?" The doctor asked. 

"Of - of course." Phil said, tears coming to his eyes. 

Phil did the honors before the baby was taken away to be cleaned and put in a blanket. Clint collapsed on the bed, exhausted, grabbing Steve's hand. The blonde was still taking his breathing treatment and looking much better than before. The nurse fussing over Steve removed the mask and handed Steve a cup of water, instructing him to take small sips until it was gone. 

"I'm so sorry, Clint. I was supposed to help you." Steve said guiltily. 

"Steve, you're a pregnant asthmatic and you went up ten flights of stairs for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Clint reassured. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Like someone zapped all my energy, but good. Accomplished. Mason is here and he's healthy." 

"Have you thought of a middle name?" 

Clint smiled. "Steven. Mason Steven Coulson-Barton. After his godfather." 

"Clint, you're an Atheist. And are you sure?" 

"You're my best friend, Steve, and if anything were to happen to Phil and I, I would want Mason to go to you. You're an inspiration to me, Steve - his middle name is going to be Steven." 

"I'm honored, Clint. Thank you." 

Steve and Clint kept talking, Clint trying to avoid sleep. He had to see Mason before he could even think about sleeping or even resting. Phil rubbed Clint's shoulders and kissed him every so often. A nurse came back with a little bundle in her arms, smiling. 

"Six pounds, eight ounces, twenty inches long. Does the little guy have a name?" She asked, hand the baby to Clint. 

Clint looked down at the baby, the little boy's mouth forming an 'O' as he made small whimpers. Clint smiled, kissing his forehead gently 

"Mason. Mason Steven." Clint said softly, kissing the baby before he kissed Phil.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve walked through the door to his apartment, sighing softly. He did not want to be here - his mother was home and ever since finding out that Bucky might be the father of his child, she had gone off the deep end. She made constant jabs about him and the pregnancy, throwing shade at Steve and sometimes just calling Steve a whore, plain as day. Mostly, though, Sarah just ignored Steve, doing nothing more than glaring at him like he was ant to be crushed under her boot. Steve figured he would get the usual treatment, he headed to his room to start his homework. Suddenly, Sarah spoke up.

"I certainly hope that bastard of yours doesn't spread their legs as wide as you do." She snapped, staring at Steve's legs. 

"Excuse me?" Steve asked, turning to face Sarah. 

"You even walk with your legs spread like a French whore. I hope you don't give your abomination the same bad habit." 

Steve threw down his backpack and growled. He could take the comments about himself, but now Sarah had insulted his child, his little boy or girl. He was not going to stand for that - he was sick of being treated like garbage by his own mother and he was sick of his baby being called a bastard and an abomination. This ended now. 

"You can talk to me however you want, but I'll be damned if you talk about my baby like that." Steve said. 

"Oh, please. You don't care about anyone but yourself! If you did, you would have aborted that thing when you still could." Sarah growled. 

"Why? So your precious reputation could stay perfectly untarnished so no one would know that you would turn on someone the minute they did something you didn't like? Well, screw that! I love my baby - I didn't mean to get pregnant, but I did, and I love my baby with all my heart. I thought that's what parents were supposed to do." 

"You don't know a fucking thing about being a parent, Steven! You're a fucking child - you just want this because everyone else wants you to want it! You can't think for yourself! You're father would be so disappointed in you." 

"In me?! _In me?!_ What about you? You're a hypocrite! You always told me you'd love me no matter what and when I need you most, you act like a frigid bitch to me! I haven't done anything to deserve for you treat me like this. I used to think I had, but now I realize that you've always looked for a reason to hate me." 

"Maybe I have! You are not the boy I raised! I raised you to be better than this, to be better than your father!" 

"Dad was a great man!" 

"No, he wasn't! He was a whore, a slut, a fucking freeloader, just like you!" 

"You're a liar!" 

"You're a useless waste of fucking oxygen! I wish your father would have aborted you like I told him to!" 

Steve gasped and Sarah glared. "Fine. I'll - I'll get out of your hair." 

Steve broke eye contact with Sarah and went into his bedroom. He quickly grabbed his backpack and stuffed some clothes and his toiletries into it along with his wallet. He couldn't believe Sarah had said that - he thought she had just been angry about the pregnancy, but this apparently ran deeper than that. After packing his things, Steve walked out and dropped his house key on the counter before walking out the door. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe his mother was right. 

****

Tony was playing a round of Call of Duty over XBox Live with some girl from England when he heard the doorbell ring. Pausing the game, he got up and went to the door, opening it with a groan.

"We don't want any - Steve?" Tony asked, confused. 

"Hi, T-T-Tony." Steve stuttered, teeth chattering from being drenching in freezing rain. 

"Come on, babe, get inside. You must be freezing. MOM! DAD! Can you bring me some towels and blankets? 

Tony put an arm around Steve and led the blonde inside, shutting the door beside him. Steve shivered and cuddled close to Tony, trying to soak up some of his warmth. The brunette was like a space heater. Tony peppered Steve's face in kisses and rubbed his Omega's baby belly. He hadn't seen Steve in a few weeks - Sarah had made things highly difficult for Tony and ridiculously easy for Bucky. Tony was almost certain that Sarah was why Steve was crying on his doorstep. 

"Tony? Why do you need these?" Howard asked, his arms full of blankets and towels. 

"I don't want the love of my life to turn into a Stevesicle. Jesus, Steve, did you walk here? You should have called - you're supposed to stay off your feet." Tony said. 

"Mom took my phone away so I couldn't call you." Steve whimpered, putting his hands on Tony's chest. He needed contact. 

Tony growled. That bitch must live live to make Steve's life miserable. "Its okay now, Steve. Here, dry off a little." 

"Thank you, Tony. Is it - Is it okay if I stay with you for awhile, Mr. Stark? I know its inconvenient -" 

"Nonsense, Steve. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. Hell, you could move in for all I care. I don't want you around Sarah. And call me Howard." Howard said. 

"Thank you, sir." 

Howard left, giving the two boys some privacy. Steve rested his head on Tony's shoulder and sighed. He had missed his Alpha. Tony rested his cheek on Steve's hair and rubbed Steve's bump, smiling softly. 

"I'm sorry you had to deal with your mom, love." Tony said. 

"It wasn't so bad, Tony, not until tonight. She started attacking the baby and she started attacking my dad. She - She told me that I was a waste of oxygen, that she wished my dad would have aborted me like she told him to." Steve said softly, eyes welling with tears. 

Tony positioned himself so he could see Steve's face, wiping away the tears gently with his thumbs and pressing his lips softly against Steve's. "She's a liar. You are beautiful, Steve - there's not a single person on this planet that could replace you, especially not to me. You have so much potential and value that you haven't even discovered yet. Your dad would be proud - our baby's going to be so proud of her wonderful Mommy or Daddy, whatever you want to be called." 

"I'm nothing special, Tony. Ask anyone." 

"You're special, Steve - it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." 

"I love you, Tony." 

Tony smiled. "I love you, too, Steve." 

****

Tony was waiting for Steve to crawl into bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. He listened to the running water coming from the shower, picturing Steve's deliciously naked body covered in water droplets as the blonde carefully rubbed his belly. Tony smiled - it certainly was an enticing image - and let his imagination run wild. He thought about Steve doing those yoga poses that perfectly showed off his ass, completely naked, about Steve simply napping outside in the shade and Tony waking him with a few strategically placed kisses. Tony groaned, his dick hardening at all the thoughts bouncing around in his head. It should be illegal for Steve to be this hot. Tony was about to put his hand down his pants, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Tony's eyes flew open and locked with a set of blue orbs belonging to none other than Steve Rogers, only clad in a towel. Steve let the towel drop and, with a bit of difficulty, climbed on top of Tony, kissing the brunette.

"Hey." Tony said. 

"Hey." Steve said. 

"You look like a star - a vision in blue." 

"Oh, I do?" 

Tony laughed. "Okay, enough singing. I think working tech for the musical ruined you. _Next to Normal_ does not belong in the bedroom." 

Steve giggled. "Then show me what does." 

Tony grinned and gently rolled over, pinning Steve beneath him, carefully biting the blonde's neck. It was going to be a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the smut - I wasn't feeling up to writing out a complete scene. And the song between Steve and Tony was Hey #3/Perfect for You from Next to Normal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys and gals for all the reviews and kudos and support. You're the bomb! And, uhm, I don't hate Bucky. People keep asking if I do. He's actually my little muffin angel.

Clint and Loki were just putting the finishing touches on the decorations in the living room for the party. Loki and Clint high-fived as the collapsed onto the couch, Clint's eyes wandering over to the swing where Mason was sleeping. He was so excited to see the look on Steve's face when he walked into his surprise baby shower. The blonde was going to flip out. Loki put a hand on his belly with a groan.

"It had to be twins, did it not?" Loki griped. 

"It'll be worth it when they're born, trust me. That one was a bitch to push out, but I love him - he's my little Mason." Clint said fondly. 

"Yes, well, I have two. I will see after I birth both of them." 

Clint rolled his eyes. Loki was such a drama king - how Thor put up with it was beyond Clint. The doorbell rang, making Clint jump up. He hadn't been expecting guests for another half hour - so much for a little relaxation time. Walking to the door, Clint looked through the peephole and groaned. There was Steve, carrying two present bags, waiting patiently to be let in. Clint wanted to punch something - Tony had fucking told Steve about his _surprise_ baby shower! Opening the door, Clint plastered on a smile and tried not to let his anger show, telling himself that this wasn't Steve's fault. 

"Hi, Clint. I'm sorry I'm early. I thought maybe you could use some help. Oh, and this is for you and Mason." Steve said, handing Clint a bag. 

"Thanks, Cap. Loki's here, too, if you wanna go sit on the couch. I have something to do real quick." Clint said apologetically. 

"No problem. Sorry again." 

"You're good, Steve." 

Steve nodded and gave Clint a hug before going to find Loki, Clint heading in the opposite direction to make a call to a certain Alpha who needed to do some explaining. 

****

"Hello, you're talking to Tony." Tony said into his phone.

"You asshole! You grade A asshole!" Clint hissed. 

"What did I do?" 

"You fucking told Steve about his surprise baby shower and now your boyfriend is sitting on the couch. He showed up early - at his own baby shower - to help us set up! He brought host gifts, Tony! Host gifts!" 

"I'm really sorry, Clint. I may have let it slip. Please don't kill me." 

Clint sighed. "Whatever. I just wanted it to be a surprise, y'know? He's done a lot for me and this party was the least I could do." 

"Well, don't let him help at all. The doctor said no strenuous activity - he's not even supposed to be walking or driving." 

"Got it. Sorry I went all psycho on you." 

"No prob, I-" Tony turned to look at the door as someone came in. 

Tony's eyes widened as he saw none other than Bucky Barnes, clad in black combat boots and jeans and plaid shirt, looking like every stereotypical bad boy on the planet. Brown eyes followed the Alpha as he came closer and closer to Tony's party until Bucky came up to Phil. Tony growled. 

"I gotta go, Clint." Tony said. 

"Uh, okay-" Clint said. 

Tony didn't hear the rest before he hung up, ready to beat the crap out of Bucky for having the balls to show up here, uninvited. As Tony stood, Bucky walked over and tossed a pack of diapers at him. 

"Why the hell are you here, Barnes?" Tony snarled. 

"I was invited. Look, I'm getting free food out of this, okay? And not fucking shit from Meals on Wheels." Bucky snapped. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the defensive tone. There was no way he was falling for Bucky's ridiculous sob story. He had no sympathy for an Alpha who hurt Steve and treated him like garbage. Bucky started walking away and Tony stood, his body on autopilot. Something in him told him to talk to Bucky, try to get him to drop the lawsuit. 

"Wanna sit, Barnes?" Tony asked. 

Bucky smiled a little. "Sure." He said, sliding into the booth. 

****

The baby shower was in full swing when Steve felt it. A pain shot through him, feeling like someone was stabbing him in the stomach. He gripped the arm of the couch tightly, waiting for the pain to pass. He had never felt anything like this - for a brief moment, Steve worried he was going into labor. Clint clapped his hands and smiled.

"Alright, bitches! Present time!" Clint cheered. 

Steve smiled, the pain finally passing. He told himself he was worried about nothing - it had probably just been a cramp. He hadn't eaten much, so his stomach was probably protesting. Taking the first gift from Clint, Steve tore the paper off and gasped. 

"Clint, no. You know I can't accept this." Steve said. 

"Sure you can! It's like the stroller you got me for my shower. Lots of space, durable, wheels made for off-roading -" Clint said. 

"It's too much, Clint." 

"It's not enough, Steve. Next present!" 

Steve shook his head but continued opening presents, thanking everyone as he did so. He was surprised that everyone had gotten him such nice gifts - he barely knew some of the guests. After about a half hour, Steve felt the pain again, but stronger and sharper than before. He doubled over, panting heavily, gripping the arm of the couch, his knuckles turning white. Clint knelt beside him. 

"Steve, are you okay? What hurts?" Clint asked. 

"It's just a...ugh...cramp. Nothing to worry about." Steve groaned. 

Bruce knelt on Steve's other side and took the blonde's hand. "Clint, time this. It may be a contraction." He ordered. 

"It couldn't be. I'm not due for five more weeks." 

"Precaution. Tell us when it passes, Steve." 

Clint timed the 'cramp' at around three minutes before Steve said it had passed. Bruce shook his head and told Clint to time between the supposed contractions. Steve refused to actually refer to them as contractions - that would make it real, that would mean his baby would be premature. What seemed like only seconds later, another pain shot through Steve and he squeezed Bruce's hand, whimpering in pain. 

"Fifteen minutes, Bruce. Definitely contractions, right?" Clint asked. 

"Didn't you just have a baby, Clint? Yes, they are contractions." Bruce hissed. 

"My contractions started when I started giving birth, dick." 

"Who has a car? We need to get him to the hospital." Loki said. 

"We all live within walking distance - no brought cars and apparently, Phil took yours." Riley said. 

"I will call an ambulance. Steven do not break Bruce's hand." 

Steve's contraction passed and the blonde released Bruce's hand, apologizing for gripping so tightly. He panted as his hands wandered over his stomach, feeling the baby kicking. Tears welling in his eyes, Steve began to cry. He had done something wrong and now his little boy or girl was going to be born early, maybe too early to breathe on their own or with some type of birth defect. He was already an awful father and the baby hadn't even been born yet. 

"I have to call Tony. Where's my phone? Damn it, _where is my fucking phone?_ " Steve cried. 

"Calm down. Here, use my phone. Loki, did you call?" Clint called, tossing his cell phone to Steve. 

****

Tony was still talking to Bucky when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Tony took it out and saw that it was Clint, opting to reject it. The blonde was probably angry again and Tony didn't want to deal with that.

"So, uh, how is Steve? Is his mom still a psychotic bitch?" Bucky asked. 

"He's living with me. His mom took it a little too far. He's got such low self-esteem thanks to her. And you, actually. You were a douche to him." Tony said. 

Bucky frowned. "I had my reasons, Stark. You wouldn't understand. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. I've had to work and lie and manipulate my way through life." 

"You know, I can help you." 

"I'm beyond help, believe me." 

Tony and Bucky sat in uncomfortable silence after that until Phil came over. The Alpha handed his phone to Tony. 

"It's Clint. He says it's important." Phil said. 

Tony took the phone. "Hello?" He asked. 

"Uh, Tony, love, I'm in an ambulance -" Came Steve's panicked voice. 

"You're _where?_ " Tony screeched. 

"I'm on my way to Manhattan Memorial. The baby's on it's way."


	19. Mini Chapter

Steve groaned as the doctor left the room. The doctor had said that Steve was only four centimeters dilated and far from being ready to push. At least the baby would be born when Tony was there for moral support. Clint dabbed at Steve's sweaty forehead with a towel while Natasha sat at his side, looking through her emails. It was going to be a long night at this rate.

"Can we please play a game or something?" Steve asked. 

"I've got a deck of cards. Wanna play War?" Clint asked. 

"Sure. You in, Tasha?" 

"Of course. Any chance to hand Clint his ass is something I'm all over." Natasha said. 

Clint dealt the cards and the game begun. Natasha and Clint became pretty competitive while Steve was out quickly, mind on the baby and on Tony. He wondered where his Alpha was - he needed Tony right now. Natasha won the game and a new game started, Steve vowing to pay more attention. He needed something to take his mind off of the baby and Tony, even if it was just for a moment. Right as they started playing, another contraction hit, making Steve crumple the cards in his hands. He would have to remember to buy Clint new ones. He groaned in pain, not hearing Tony and Pepper enter the room. Tony rushed to Steve's side. 

"Babe, its okay. Breathe. I'm here. Listen to my voice." Tony instructed. 

"Tony, you're - ugh - here!" Steve exclaimed, tears of joy filling his eyes. 

"Of course I am, love. You're so brave, Steve. God, I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

The contraction passed and Steve fell back against the pillows, panting. Tony kissed Steve softly. His Omega had been going through contractions without him - few Omegas could do so. Tony was so proud of Steve that he couldn't even express it in words. 

"So, what did the doctor say?" Tony asked, taking Steve's hand. 

"I'm only four centimeters dilated. I won't be ready to push for a while." Steve said, a hint of a smile forming on his face. 

Tony caught the smile. "Is that a good thing?" 

"The longer she stays in, the more developed she'll be. So yes, it is a good thing." 

"Babe, I don't think-" 

"Tony, shut up." Pepper, Natasha, and Clint hissed. 

Tony nodded and pretended to zip and lock his lips, opting to just hold Steve's hand and smooth back the blonde's hair. He could feel Steve's tenseness and his worry and Tony growled. He didn't want Steve to be upset, not when he should be happy to give birth to and meet his - their - daughter. 

A few hours and many contractions later, only Clint, Natasha, and Tony remained in the room. Pepper had gone on a food run and Phil had gone home to take care of Mason so Loki could get home. At around one in the morning, Tony heard someone come in the door. He figured it was just a doctor, so he didn't pay any attention to the person. Well, not until they spoke. 

"Stark?" A voice asked. 

Everyone turned to see Bucky standing in the room, eyes wide with panic. No one had ever seen Bucky look so scared, so human and raw without walls to guard him. It was unnerving. Tony growled. He didn't want Bucky here, sharing this experience that was only meant for Steve's true Alpha. But Bucky looked positively petrified - Tony couldn't turn him away. 

"What, Barnes?" Tony asked angrily. 

"I need to talk to Steve. Alone. Please?" Bucky begged. 

"What? Are you fucking crazy?! No!" 

"Tony, I really need-" 

"Its alright, Tony. Just give us a few minutes." Steve said, giving Tony a look. 

Tony scowled, but nodded. "Fine. We'll be right outside if you need us." 

Tony and the others walked out, leaving Steve and Bucky alone. 

****

Without warning, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's, giving the blonde a desperate kiss. He needed Steve. He needed the only person who had ever really loved and understood him, the only person who could help him. Bucky felt Steve push at his chest and pulled away.

"Steve, I'm so sorry. I know you hate me, but I did what I did for a reason. All I wanted was to protect her." Bucky whimpered. 

"Protect who? James, what's wrong?" Steve asked, becoming worried. 

"It's all so fucked up. I'm so fucked up and I fucked you up because I'm selfish." 

"James, _what's going on_?" 

"My little sister, Becca, she - she and I almost got separated when I was adopted. So, I made a deal with the man who adopted me. I told him I would forever be in debt to him if he adopted Becca, too. So, he did, and then we started to move around a lot. Everywhere we went, he would have me steal, cheat, lie, and manipulate people to get him what he wanted, whether it be money or power. I've killed people, Steve, destroyed people's lives to keep my little sister safe. You - you were the first person who ever saw me as a good person and the night we did what we did - that's not what I wanted to happen. I wanted to be the best Alpha I could be for you, but my adoptive father - he wanted more money and told me to share your heat with you without a condom to try to get you pregnant or he'd kill Becca. God, and when I found out you were pregnant - I was an asshole to you to try to protect you. The further you were from me after that, the further you were from my adoptive father. If the baby's mine - I don't know what he'll do to you to get it." 

Steve simply stared at Bucky, who had tears streaming down his face. The story was too awful, too ridiculous to make up - he had no choice but to believe it. Who would do such a thing to a boy with such a bright future, to a little girl who couldn't even defend herself? Steve promised himself that he would help Bucky. It didn't matter what Bucky had done to him to protect his sister, to protect him. 

"I forgive you, Bucky. We're going to get through this, okay? Its you and me till the end of the line, starting now. But, uh, when you said you had killed people, what did you mean?" Steve asked. 

"A homeless guy named Randy. He had organs." Bucky said softly. 

"Alright, then. Is your sister okay?" 

"For now." 

"Hey, its going to be okay. We'll get through this. I promise." 

Bucky smiled. "Thank you, Steve." 

Bucky hugged the blonde tightly, more tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe Steve had forgiven him after all he had done. Maybe there was still hope for him.

**Author's Note:**

> There was quite a bit going on, I know. Its not my best writing, but if you guys like it, that's awesome! There will be more to come.


End file.
